


Klance Hogwarts

by Nona5me



Series: Klance month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #klancemonth2018, Again suck at tags, Aging, Allura/veronica frenemies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enjoy the story, Frenemies, Friendship, Future shiro/adam, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Idk who all becomes a couple, If you like it after this week maybe ill keep going, Keith had a crush on Matt, Lance betrays, Lance is smart too, M/M, More than one chapter a day sometimes, No friends after all, Passed shallura, Pidge and keith best friends, Potions, Shiros embarassing, So that means tiny chubby hunk, Takes place when theyre younger, egg baby things, idk TAGS, keith is bad, klance, not proof read, pidge Knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Klance 2018 hogwarts AU





	1. First day

“Welcome all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm pleased to announce this Years headmaster has finally been passed on to Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton after last years passing of Alfor Altea.” The room was filled with loud applause and the rest of first years that stood beside me clapped in polite confusion or excitement. A tan boy with a big smile turns his head frantically the first person he sees that is closest to him gets pulled into a hug.

The bigger guy takes it in stride although looking thoroughly hesitant hugged back nonetheless. A small boy beside me shorts witnessing the scene, “bet those two get into a lot of trouble this year.” His voice was flat yet amused, “they seem way to pure for that.” He huffs a laugh finally turning his gaze to me, “I'm Pidge by the way.” I grab his tiny delicate hand that he has extended, “Keith.”

“Hmm sounds familiar.” Tensely I shrug, “my brothers Takashi he's like school genius extraordinaire.”

He snorted, “yeah well by the end of this year that title will belong to me.” I grin grateful to stear the topic from my name. “Oh you think.” His gaze lands on mine and the floating candle light the flames off of his eyes gives my stomach a turn of excitement. “Oh we're going to be great friends Keith.” I smirked as Coran began speaking.

“As you all know the staircases change access to the roof has been forbade and the interior structure of the school has been changed as well as a few rules.”

He valiantly walks to the front of the steps twirling his mustache. “As well still have the house cup at the end of the year we also have created a group reward containers two prefexs leaders and a single person from each house combining to form a group of six there will be a total of Nine hundred and fifty seven groups give or take and each group will possess a list posted in the main corridors of achievements and  items and goals to achieve this year while the list is very long I do not expect many to complete it. However those who achieve the most of anyone will be rewarded as leader of their house for a week.”

‘ _ Holy shit.’ _

“Now due to...unfortunate events this last summer a few of our classrooms no longer exist on this realm so until the matter is fixed Stead clear of the west wing of the building and anyone with the classes portions, refined spells, and extended conjuring must go to Eastern halls for their classes. Now that finalities are out of the way let us sort out first years into their houses. Kolivan if you will.”

The professor who had spoken before had a deep voice broad shoulders and a this braid hanging over his shoulder. His skin was dark and his vacant expression turned hard was all the more menacing with the scare going through his right eye. His armor had reds and oranges women in with silver robes draped elegantly through and around it he looked fierce as always. My Uncle purposely avoided looking at me, he was ashamed still of last summer's...events.

“Katie Holt!” His voice loudly cared through the halls making several other first years jump except Pidge He smirked walking up the few steps and sitting on the stool her feet crossed at the ankle. He is a she right. Kolivan  _ did _ say a girls name...right? I watched her smirk and the speak before the hat shouted for all to hear, “Slytherin!” Cheers from the Slytherin table as Pidge pumped her fist and as she walked passed to head to her new table, “we're teasing up for the group battles right?” She said with a smile and I nodded once getting a harsh punch to the shoulder as she skipped off.

“She's weird.” I heard someone murmur behind me, “yeah she's also Slytherin so keep your distance man you know how bad they are.” I turned a glare on the asalting jackasses to see the boys from moments ago. The bigger one flinched when seeing me and I hissed at them both, “don't talk shit when you don't even know her.”

Two other people went up another girl and the a boy, the boys had stopped talking but the tan dittz was glaring daggers at me. Choosing to ignore him I focused on the next three people sent to their houses. 

“Keith Kogane!” There was a silence as I stepped up and sat. My arms were crossed as I glared down at the offending cases of an entire school.

“Ah strong and determined mind, hard working, a born leader, bravery and honor, yet impulsive and loyal, now where should I put you. Oh I know...GRYFFINDOR!!!” There was an applause as I smirked walking directly towards Shiro he smiled and the boy next to him sliding down slightly, “hey Adam. You still sticking around with this loser?” He laughed as I took the seat between him and Shiro. “Allura says I'm likely his only savior.” Speak of the devil she moves from her table at ravenclaw with a group of girls to come sit across from us the other students having no problem accommodating her.

“I've heard great things about the Holts. Of course other than Matt, their father does great things on the council and their mother works here in the infirmary.”

“Which table is Matt again?”

Shiro leans in with a smirk, “why you still got a big girl crush on him.” I growled hiding the blush on my face, “no! And you can't hold that against me forever that was two years ago!” Adam and Allura snicker. The conversation was cut from there as another name was called “Lance McClain!” The boy from before saunters up the stage and flashes a wink and finger guns the hat only hovering over his head before yelling out, “RAVENCLAW!” 

I don't know if it was just me or my imagination but the ravenclaw tables cheers sounded very feminine and Allura looked rather distraught. 

“Nooo, not lonce, hes hes, a pig. A conniving little weasel, he gets it from his sister!” She hisses.” As she said it a dark skinned girl waved Lance over to the table in the place Allura bad been sitting.

“Isn't Veronica like your best friend.”

She waved her hand back and forth like a seesaw motion “of sorts, it more of a frenemy type scenario. While we were along the majority of the time she tends to...annoy me.” Adam snorted, “you mean flirt with Shiro, she mentioned flirt with Shiro.” He whispered loudly at me the other obviously hearing. I already knew of Shiro and Alluras thing when they were first years but they decided to be best friends because shiro really really likes Adam, and Allura supports him. Adam however doesn't know yet but even after steady Confirmation from matt, Allura, and myself Shiro still refuses to believe Adam feels the same.

“Hunk Garrett!” The chubby timid looking boy sits on the stool. Its silent for a moment before the hat is shouting out Hufflepuff. I recognize a soft light brown tuft of hair and wire rimmed glasses as Hunk is greeted by a warm friendly smile and led to sit at the table.

With that everyone had been seated and the meal began Allura choosing to stay at our table  after Adam took off his tie and she his hers in the coat pocket of shiro's jacket to give her the appropriate colors so Lotor would stop by to be a meddlesome nauseous. She cheerfully talked about her excitement for the games this year.

“Shiro and I are teasing up this year for the prefext leaders and Matt and Adam are teaming up. Since we're on the topic I call dibs on Keith.” She smirked as Adam pouted Shiro reaching around me to pat Adams shoulder getting a sickeningly sweet smile in return I gage getting two hands slapped into the back of my head a snicker from Allura.

“Do you mind if Pidge is on our team, she's sort of my friend I guess...and she wanted...to be on...the same team.” My voice got quieter at the looks I was getting, “oh my god my little brother made a friend!”

Shiro squished into me and I pushed him off knocking him out of his seat. Standing I hear the cops from the group of third years. I shake my head restraining a smile and walk over to Pidge she jumps out of her seat rushing passed the glaring Slytherin at her table without a car in the world.

“I'm so excited what's the plan are we building a team or what?” I nod.

“Shiro and Allura are our team leaders.” She blinks then slaps her forehead, “Matt's friends no wonder your name was familiar.” Glancing over at her brother he's waving enthusiastically

Pidge rolls her eyes, “he's such a dweeb.” I nod as well make our way to him.

“Keith, hey man haven't seen you in a while.” He connects his fist to mine sending a flutter of old butterflies realing. “Yeah.” The chubby kid keeps from making eye contact until Pidge starts talking to him as I catch up with Matt.

Occasionally I would glance over to check on them half way through the conversation Hunks eyes dim and his smile turns into a frown guilt covering his features.

“I-i feel so bad right now your a great person Pidge and I just judged you when I first met you. Keith was right to snap at me I'm so sorry.” He thumped his forehead multiple times with the heel of his hand. Pidge looked uncomfortable for a moment before nothing her hand in a petting motion on his arm, “...there, there?”

“Uh, it's alright Hunk I judged you too we're totally cool.” Hunk sniffled looking passed his hands, “really?” Pidge nodded and he looked at me next so I slowly nod in confusion it wasn't even that big a deal earlier.

I cleared my throat after Pidge kicked me under the table, “why don't, you, why don't you join our team for the group contest.” Pidge grinned, “brilliant. Will ya?”

Matt frowned, “Woah, woah, no fair i totally called dibs on Hunk!!” Pidge glared at him, “I will steal your dolls again and make them do unspeakable things.” she seethed. Matt gulped blinked twice and turned to Hunk “good luck.”

I lean forward a smirk on my face, “don't you mean action figures, not dolls.” Pidge popped the p when saying nope and Matt's face turned a sharp shade of red, “you could understand some conditions call them-”

“No'p'e!” 

He grin was downright evil now sharing a smirk with myself I already knew but hey there were other people at this table who had a right. “Barbie dolls are not action figures.”

Matt grumbled.

“So that's three for our group all we need is a ravenclaw.” Hunk perked up, “oh! Can it be Lance he's sorry of my buddy.”

I glance at Alluras animatedly cheerful face then behind her at the table with the McClains.

“We'll have to talk to Shiro and Allura.” I say hesitantly.

Pidge stood immediately to Hunk and my owns shock Matt continuing to pout into his mashed potatoes.

I sigh following Hunk as he follows Pidge who promptly took a spot between Adam and Shiro.

“We have most of our team but all we need now is Lance.” Allura blanched then frowned keeping an authoritative face. “why  _ him _ ?” Pidge smiled and leaned forward on her elbows. “Hunk, Keith, and I decided he would be an excellent addition to the team for our final person without him we'll lack social adaptivity due to our current groups inability to talk to a normal person of society with scaring them off or being all together completely useless and in case you haven't noticed, he has enough social ease to compensate for us all.” there was silence as Allura thought it through. “Your all sure about this junk nodded eagerly with Pidge and i shrugged. I didn't know him enough to care.

I've made two friends already why stop now I've already broken my record. Allura sighs, “fine.” 

We had to walk around the very large table too get to lance. apparently others had started forming their own groups as well. so working through the excited chattering crowd was a hassle. When we finally got to lance he was being asked by another group and he looked uncomfortable if I was reading the situation correctly.

“I don't know Rolo I was already sort of waiting for a friend.”

A girl standing beside a lean pot head looking guy smiled sweetly at lance batting her eyes. “Oh pretty please lance.”

“Oh yeah sure definitely.”

Hunk trapped lance on the shoulder and smile he was probably the shortest in the group of people and like like a soft huggable teddy bear.

“H-hey Lance did you want to join our team?” Hunk seemed confident in lances choices smiling widely at him. My stomach churned as Lance looked at the wide eyed innocent face of Hunk then towards the pretty girl fluttering her eyes and smiling sweetly at him her hand I'm his.

“I, uh, I'm sorry…” My fist clenched as I watched Hunks hope shatter. “I already promised Nyma.” I growled, “thats bullshit man you'd pick her over Hunk!” Nyma looked me up and down, “your welcome to join us, Keith was it. You make a great addition.”She purrs and I rolled my eyes.

Glaring at Lance again, “Fuck you.” Lance glared back, “I want Hunk on my team but they already asked. He turned to Hunk “want to join us Hunk?” There was hesitance as Hunk moved to go with Lance but Pidge squirmed, “wait so your ditching Keith and I?”

I scoffed, “I don't fucking need this.” I walk away from the group to let them sort themselves. This is what I get for thinking I had friends. Like I'll let that happen again.

Sitting at the end of the gryffindor table and glaring of anyone who even glanced in my direction I manage to make it through the first night of my first year almost completely unscathed.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Pidge stayed in the group with two additions of a Shay and Ulaz randomly selected after Rolo tried kicking Ulaz's ass and failed and shay because she was crying in the girls bathroom with moaning merdle after Nyma made fun of her.

Let's just say our team doesn't necessarily get along with there's and Lance has made a personal agenda to piss me off. A little over half the school year has passed with these bullshit fights that I literally loss in sleep over. I huff hearing Shiro's snoring from beside me and Adam sleep talking on my other side about dolphins eating peanut butter...i've learned not to ask after the honey incident we're still cleaning honey out of the dorm.

So now unamused and a churning in my gut that I chalk up to hunger I leave the bedroom slipping quietly down the stairs and into the halls the dark wood of my wand leaving a glow to guide me through the corridors the paintings on the wall grumbling at me in protest. I wandered around aimlessly before finding a door I'd never seen before. It was big enough to withhold two trolls as were most doors in the school.

I yank on the knob a little bit it doesn't budge, “its locked.” I jump dropping my wand and the light goes out. “God dammit Pidge what are you doing out here, go to bed.” She snorted and her wand flicked on Illuminati a warmer light than my own had.

“I seen this door the other day on my way to astrophysics and spells class its the only class down this way so not many people see this but…” She turned her golden eyes to me with a grin from ear to ear, “I used todays free time to find a spell I think one of the list items might be on it.”

I blink a few times at her then look at the door and step aside sweeping and arm out to gesture at the door. As she lifts her wand at the ready the sound of running footsteps coming out way stop using both.

“We've been had!”

“Hide!”

“Ya genius. where?” The hall has no other doors and was otherwise smooth walked for quite a ways we wouldn't make it. “I don't know which direction their coming from. I retrieve my wand standing by Pidge.

“Open the door.”

“What!?”

“The door, now!”

Pidge lifts her wand hands shaking gently. She couldn't seem to get it.

“I _can't_.”

_“WHY?!”_

She looked at the door in confusion, “maybe the spells wrong.”

“You didn't think to test it before coming here when you could be caught.” The footsteps were louder and panic took over. I grab Pidges wrist and started running encouraging her to do the same and only letting go when she does so.

The footfalls over the pursuers are getting louder still. “Man they're fast.” Pizzas face was scrunched up, “or maybe they're coming from-” I didn't get a chance to here what she had to say although it should have been obvious as my body collides in the darkness of another. I land on my back with a body on top of mine both of us groan.

Pieces light comes on along with another that even warms the hallway. However all I'm met with is Lance McClain's face a hairs with from mine and I'm all of sudden hyper aware of everything Lance. The unique pale and bright blue mix in his eyes. His mouth plump from being bitten in a panic state.

And oh my little gay heart at the feels of his body's hard and soft edges lining up with my own. My first instinct on collision was to grab on the his hips were in my hands and his hair was curly and disheveled.

Lucky me I had years of practice schooling my facial expressions. However I can't necessarily control when my mouth fills with cotton and the swallow sound I hear from myself being almost ear splitting.

“Falling for me Kogane.” Lance murmurs still so close. Way to close what is this magic he has on me all of a sudden. No it's nothing I'm just...tired. Yeah I haven't slept in two nights I'm just tired.

“In your dreams McClain.” He smirked, “on the rare occasion.” My face heated and I blessed the dimness of the hallway. I pushed him off ungracefully climbing to my feet Pidge brushed some non existent dirt from my shoulders while glaring and the gangly limbed loser and his friend.

“Why were you guys running?” They froze then reached for us taking off again without an explanation.

“Guys what are we…” Lance slapped a hand over Pidges mouth. “shush Katie professor Lotor is on night patrol and I saw you sneak out so I tried to follow you but in the process of getting hunk and finding you again we may have altered lot of students out of bed…” He whispered it all in one breath then left it there.

“You followed her.” I didn't whisper and it had Lance and Hunk shushing me. He continued on scanning the pitch black hallways like he could actually see through it. Idiot.

“Always clear as far as I can see .”

“You mean the whole two feet?” I grumbled Pidge snickering next to me, Hunk shifting uncomfortably he spoke hesitantly and his voice had Lance turning around to listen intently to his friend. “Where did Nyma and Rolo go?”

“They’ll be fine Hunk, they’re together and they protect each other like brother and sister.” I grimace along with Pidge, “why can't you say like boyfriend and girlfriend?” It was Lances turn to grimace, “Because they’re not dating Nyma is _my_ girlfriend.” Knowing Lance can be oblivious is completely different from experiencing the obliviousness. “Does _Nyma_ know that?”

He glared then snapped at me, “what's that supposed to mean!?”

I glared back crossing my arms, “It means we’ve all seen Nyma and Rolo sucking face or more around the school and we haven't seen her do a damn thing with you.” He opens his mouth to retort with probably another brain dead stupid response before Pidge snaps that they could do this tomorrow and we needed to get back to our dorms before we got busted.

So Lance started down the hall and we followed I wasn’t sure why we were following Lance but if he got us caught then I would have absolutely no problem using that as an opportunity against him. After a long time walking a door appeared. “That's professor Zarkons classroom.” Pidge whispers voice steely yet the small hand on my wrist trembles. I grunt a confirmation that I heard her and pushed the others passed Professor Zarkon was an evil emotionless asshole. There was even rumors he had something to do with the old headmasters death.

Lance paused in the middle of the hall and we meet it with whispered protest. He shushed us, “someone's coming.” He whips out his wand at Zarkons door, “alohomora.” The lock clicks and he motions us inside. Hunk following undoubtedly. I look down the halls and strain my ears. “There's nobody coming Lance, now would you stop, we all need to get back to our dorms.”

Lance huffs pulling a hesitant Pidge the rest of the way in the room. “Fine Mr. Big-shot magic prodigy boy good luck with that.” He closes the door and I'm left in _silence_ thank you very much and darkness.

Forget them I'm going back to bed. Continuing my run down the hall I get to the end and hear the unmistakable footsteps of another person. Swallowing my fear the footsteps stop, have I been spotted, oh shit Shiro is going to kill me.

“Lotor, sir.” I pause, mostly because I'm a natural nosey person...not. Suspicious however is a completely different matter.

“All these kids and this blasted stupid contest is ruining my plans. You'd think Coran would pick a silly game that didn't have kids snooping around my school.”

“But sir it's not your school.” Is that professor Acxa. There was a third and I attempted to peak around the corner to see him holding her by her throat to a wall. She remained steady faced unflinching by the force. “I should own this school by now but I can nearly travel to the other dimension to talk with Narti.” He drops his hand looking thoughtfully at the wall. He says to take ownership of what is rightfully mine I must get rid of a threat that I running these halls tonight. I must kill Allura Altea.” My stomach bunches as I take slow stay steps backward I needed to warn Allura or tell Shiro, or Coran himself.

Out of thoughtful mind I began to run back to the others. There was a questioning voice and then the sound of following feet so I ran faster. Training with Shiro for quidditch tryouts next year seemed to pay off shading a few moments for my escape. I slid into Zarkons office only to be met with the faces of Zarkon and professor Kolivan both of which were towering over the other three.

All eyes were on me and I frowned at the group focusing on Lance who's opened mouth shock snapped shit and turned into a glare. “Oh another one wondering the halls in punishable by expulsion.”

There was a pause then Lances tan slender hand raised in the air face scrunched up with confusion, “I think exploding us is a bit much don't you think.” The smacking sound of Pidge and I's hand against our foreheads were the only reply. “I’ll take them to Coran. Get some rest Professor your imguries are still severe.”

Kolivan led the others to where I stood by the door. “It would be no trouble, Kolivan. I can take care of four _kids_.”

Zarkon was a big guy so in simple terms he's intimidating. From the looks of it he was easily another foot taller than Kolivan his frame wider. Even with the cane he looks highly intimidating.

Kolivan cleared his throat opening the door and holding it open for us to exit. “No need Professor have a good night.” In the hall once the door is securely closed I turned to Kolivan.

“I heard something another Professor talking in the halls that’s why I came running in. Professor Lotor is going to try and-”

“Enough! Keith.” Kolivan sighs heavily, “don't you think you’ve gotten into enough trouble lately you shouldn’t be adding to it. I’ve reached my toloration with you boy and if I hear you’ve stepped out of line one more time it’s your ass you got that?”

“But Lotor-”

“Your not your brother Keith, you don’t have the importance level to be doing this so drop it I don’t care what Lotors doing I care what your doing and you from now on will not be getting in trouble. You will not be hanging out with these _friends_ of yours, and you will not do anything in this school other than study and attend classes am I understood!”

I swallow back the clenching in my throat and the need to explain to help Allura. “Y-yes Uncle.”

He nodded once, “I’ll escort the four of you back to your dorm but expect detention and five point from each of your houses. I’ll be talking to headmaster Coran to debate any further punishments.”

 

\--

 

During breakfast I sit right beside Allura and when Shiro sits down across the table she turns from me to him and smiles. They talk animatedly while I think to myself on the outcomes of telling Allura she’s in danger. Shiro would probably nag me for getting caught out of bed like I was and Allura would...I don’t know what Allura would do. I’ll just wait for Adam he always makes it easier to get away with stuff when I tell Shiro bad news.

So when he finally joined us for breakfast glasses skewed and hair ruffled with bags under his eyes as he leaned against the table, “coffee.” He mumbled, Shiro slid a red cup past his plate and towards the tired man beside him.

They began to talk together animatedly as I picked at my eggs feeling the look I was getting from Shiro.

“Keith?” my name had been repeated multiple times and it took this one for it to finally drag me from myself. “Hmm?”

“I said Professor Balmera is way to nice, you know the herbal professor that is currently giving you the passing grade you don't deserve. Are you ok?” There was silence as the other two watched and waited for an answer. Taking a deep breath I lean further into the group after glancing around the cafeteria to confirm there wasn’t an adult around to interrupt before recapping last night's events.

“Kolivan wouldn’t even listen to reason, now that doesn’t sound like him.”

Allura says festering on it while Shiro and I share a look of dread. “The point ‘Llura is that your in danger from Lotor and a whatever is in that other realm. We can’t just go off telling Headmaster Coran.” Allura and Adam nod once in confirmation. “We’ll come up with a plan but for starters someone has to be with Allura at all times.”

“How Keith doesn’t even have classes with her and Allura is studying Potions and conjuring you're studying herbs and whatever else the point is we don’t match. He could pull her out of class and-”

“Adam!” Allura snapped and his attention from slow rising panic settles on her firm gaze her posture straightening as Shiro rubs Adams back. “Considering we have hind sight it shouldn’t be difficult avoiding being alone with Lotor or Acxa. I’ll spend what time I can with you guys not that I don’t already do that.”

Taking a deep breath the talking settling the rolling in my gut as we stand to attend first period that Shiro volunteered to walk her to and Adam pick her up from. “What about at night that would seem like an ideal time to strike?” Shiro looked at me surprised then nodded slowly. “I don’t know what we could do maybe Veronica could help if she knew.” Allura scoffed, “I would prefer Lonce, he always has a way of making a bad situation better.” She looked happy then jumped a grin spreading across her face as she goes in to a story about a slumber party the ravenclaws had and facemasks or something in the girls dorm.

Ignoring the conversation I steer away from the group I still haven't told Pidge what happened and I have first hour potions with her and Hunk. While we don’t get along with Hunks group members we’ve still managed to be friends with him which I would never admit out loud I was pretty happy about. The guy is like a walking doughboy from the pastry commercials and he’s a natural at potions while Pidge can keep up I spend most of the class with my hands fisted in my hair and staring at Hunks perfect pot of potion.

“Keith!” Pidge and Hunk bound up to me with a gleam in their eyes that made me take a step back. “Whaaat?”

“Nyma and Lance broke up!” Not sure where to go with this.

“Okaaaay?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “that means next year for sure we can have our dream team.” I frowned watching them waiting for the joke. “How in the hell is Lance McClain part of a dream team?”

She scoffs, “I know you don’t like him but that's no reason to reject his heritage.”

Confusion leaves me nodding slowly, the two looked shocked Hunk picks at his fingernails building courage to ask, “do you know about the McClain family?”

Pidge slaps her forehead turning to Hunk, “no, he went to a bunch of muggle born orphanages when he was a kid remember. He doesn’t know wizard history.”

“Standing right here Pidge.” My voice flat she ignores the comment as we sit down.

“The McClain family has a wide known history of interspecies marriage and reproduction so they play a strong roll in the political part of the magical community for different high ranking intellectual species. So they aren't completely Witch or Wizards.” Hunk nods enthusiastically, “Lance is actually a mix of Wizard and darzwin. They’re sort of like werewolves a lot of human qualities, at certains times of the month a bit dangerous, but they have crazy awesome eyesight and amazing reflexes. That's why it makes Lance so mad that your better at a lot of things than him and he has advancements on himself. He and I watched you play quidditch one time with Shiro and he just kept going on and on about your-”

“Hunk!”

“Speak of the devil.” I mubble annoyance already flickering through me as he approached quickly. They were right he did have very keen eyes. That would also explain why he could see so well in the dark yesterday. I watched his eyes bounce around Hunks face before flitting away to Pidge as he spoke sitting between the two talking animatedly. They were so focused on every detail a rustle of wind moving Pidges hair and his eyes locked on to it instantly before turning away to watch her mouth move and then her eyebrow twitch. I’m not sure what she said but he had a wide grin on his face at first watching her hand gestures then frowned and in an instant his sharp blue depths landed on me.

I swallowed refusing to look away and felt his gaze in my bones a shiver sneaking up my spine. “-eith!” My eyes snapped away looking at Pidge, “what?” She rolled her eyes again, “we aren't forming the team if you don’t agree too. So are you ok with Lance joining?”

Slowly I look back over to him and spoke before thinking the first words that came to my brain slipping out gracelessly, “Yeah I want lance.” I paused thinking of the words as Lances face turned red I looked away, “to join. I wouldn’t mind if Lance joined. When's the bell ring?” Pidge looked shocked mouth a gap and eyes wide before snickering the bell ringing to relieve any further conversation.

“You all have done something trivial in your time that you very much wish you could forget have you not?” Pidge snickered and I elbowed her harshly in the side getting a choked groan in response as I listened to the teacher. “Today we’ll learn to make a potions of such helpfulness. Please open your books to page twentynine and follow directions the first to compete the potion correctly may keep it. Just be careful not to drink it with your breakfast.” The old man cackled as if the joke were truly funny.

I open my book and read the ingredients the others doing the same beside me, _two drops of lethe river water_. I can do that no problem.

 _Gently heat twenty seconds_.

I turn the heat on quickly counting to twenty in my head.

_Add 2 Valerian springs to your cauldron._

Easy, maybe this’ll be one of the simple ones that doesn’t have me ripping my hair out.

_Stir 3 times, clockwise._

Does it really matter if it’s three times. I’ve made brownies with Shiro and I can never get all the clumps out with the written instructions on the box. Why clockwise? I stir the pot reading the next line.

_Wave your wand_

_Wait 45-60 minutes_

Wait I have to wait that long the brownies didn’t even take that long. I glance over at Hunk and Pidge to see there cauldrons steaming a light red orange marbling. I turn looking at mine to see a dark blue boiling rapidly. wait it needs to be the other color… looking around a pick up several orange and red ingredients putting them in the pot the color didn’t change. Wait the heat was up all the way  doesn’t that mean that it already heated, maybe the color changes the longer its in there, I don’t need to wait 45 minutes if it’s already hot. So I look back at my direction.

_2 measures standard ingredients in mortar_

_4 mistletoe berries_

_Crush to medium fine in pestle_

_Two pinches crushed mixture_

_5 stirs anti-clockwise_

_Wave your wand to complete_

This looks about two pinches anyways, random stirring in both directions because it doesn’t really matter. A wave here and-

BANG!

I gulp frowning and glaring down at my pot. Frowning more as the once dark blue is now a black bubbling slosh growing from the pot. Pidge is backing away and pushing the others with her as they stare wide eyed at the sludge now hovering above my head. I gulp again stepping back, “Uh, Professor!” Pidge shouts the teacher blinks from the spot he’d begun spacing out at and frowns deeply at my sludge before kicking into gear.

The sludge pops as he’s pulling his wand out and a green egg flies into the air Pidge panics and catches it. Another egg pops out a bright angry red. “CAtch it KEith!”A few steps back and a crouch I land harshly on my knee catching the red egg the size of my fist. A blue and a yellow pop out Hunk and Lance jumping to catch it Lance landing on the floor with a thud on his back and Hunk sitting crisscrossed after tripping over Lance. The teachers wand releasing a flash and the slug solidified.

I relax onto the floor beside Hunk and Lance looking at the egg my shoulders sag as we peer down at them.

“We all think this is weird right?”

“Keiths a mom!”

“Shut up Lance!”

“I can’t wait for them to hatch.”

The teacher peeks over the table to look at us on the floor he looks closer at the eggs and eyebrow raising an a smile on his face. “Mr.Kogane you’ve competed a very difficult spell, although I wish you’d have done the one assigned for today considering you completed this one perfectly I’ll give ten points to gryffindor.” My mouth fell open as did Lances, he turned a glare at me so I smirked and stood the egg still in my hand.

“Professor what potion exactly did Keith create?” Hunk said standing with Pidges help. She motions at Lance and I huffed in annoyance offering my hand which he slapped away and stood himself standing beside me the egg cradled in his palm against his chest.

“Good question garrett, Keith would you like to explain or should I?”

“Uh, go ahead.”

“This spell creates a sort of familiar of sorts however these familiars are adapted especially to the scent of its owner. It is uncertain what animals may come from your eggs, mythical or otherwise.”

Hunk cups his egg in both hands a distant from his body. “Does somebody else want mine.”

“Oh heavens sakes no, you’ve already touched it if you give it away it’ll die.” I blanched, Lance was petting his now smiling at the egg. “I don’t know Hunk I think it’s cute.”

Hunk whimpered, “I’ll inform the staff of the arrival of these new animals. Keith...keep the pot it’s relatively useless now.” I nod once sitting down between Hunk and Pidge to watch how the potion was supposed to go they used their 45 to 60 minutes creating soft little beds for egg safety. Near the end of class of course Pidge and Hunk both managed to successfully recreate the potion Lances had exploded after adding the second ingredient of part two and he’d essentially rolled his eyes sitting and cradling his egg to watch Pidge and Hunk.

When class rang I grabbed my pot with the sculpted black solidified goo hanging out of it following the others. “What’d you add to that potion Keith?” I shrugged as we made it to the main passing hall where Shiro was talking to a student looking confused Adam laughing next to him.

As if brotherly radar set him off he looked up locking eye contact on me Allura and Adam following his quick strides through the people. “What did you do?!” he grabbed the pot touching the goop. As Pidge explained excitedly, I avoided eye contact until Shiro made a noise.

“There's another one here.” We all gathered around the pot as he picked gentally at the black goo the egg falling his hands quick to drop the pot which Lance caught as Shiro grabbed a black egg.

“That better be it or I’m jumping off a the east tower.” Pidge snickered, “you better go tell the potions teacher so he knows there's five running around the school.” He motions with his head at Allura as he walks away examining the egg. “He was so distracted he forgot to yell at me.” The others laughed.

Pidge had handed off another makeshift egg bed for me at dinner and now it sat on my bed end table as I slipped under the covers for another restless night of sleep. WHen I woke the next morning the egg was hatched and left a disturbing burnt smell in the air.

 


	3. Cradling hogwarts style

Upon waking Shiro and the rest of the boys in the dorm in panic explaining we all began tearing apart the room looking for the creature. “I hope it didn’t get to the girls dorm room if it eats a cat the rest of us are dead.” Shiro says tossing a pillow to the foot of his bed. There was a shriek and all the boys look at the door then are jumping over beds and suitcases getting to the door and scampering down one set of stairs and up another bursting into a room Ezor had her wand out and aimed at a small red thing chewing on a fluffy pillow shaking it back and forth with it’s little head barely moving it.

Ezors wand swishes in a familiar motion and instinct kicks in as I run sliding on the floor on my knees crouched over the creature curling it to my chest as I slid just a bit further hearing a whip like crack and turn around to see a whole in the floor. There was silence before the guys start cheering and running over.

The gather around to get a closer look at the little red creature. It had sharp eyes that reminded me way to much of someone else. It had a scaly tail with four barbs coming out of it they wiggled around the retracted into his tail. His back and arms wear covered in red fur and his stomach was so soft. Large ears flickered around in excitement when a few of the girls stepped forward the barbs came back out and the tail stopped wagging a rumbling growl came from its through and it start giving these little squeaky bark things that had everyone saying ‘aww’

Tiny claws scratched my skin as it scampered up my arm and to my shoulder continuing to yip at the girls. Why do I relate so much to this thing. “Alright, alright, we need to get ready for class.” Shiro announced getting booed. I snorted at him as I walked passed some people to the door the creature climbing up my hair to stand on my head facing the room and continuing to yip at them.

The rest of guys filed out as well making our way back over to our dorm for clean clothes. “I’m skipping breakfast to shower Shiro can you take this...thing.” He shrugged reaching for the small thing only for it to disappear from off my head and appear on my bed. There was a pause as we skeptically watched the creature walk across the unmade bed the tumble over the edge landing on a pillow it blinked then started chewing on the pillow un-effectively. Shiro and I crouch beside it.

“Maybe he’s teething.”

“It’s not an actual baby Shiro.”

“What are you going to name him?”

I shrug, “maybe he’ll tell me in fire or something.” There was a pause before Shiro groaned, “we need to teach everyone the fire extinguisher spell.” I snorted standing to grab my things from the floor and push my suitcase back under my bed from the middle of the floor the others picking up their things as well. “Maybe we can let him loose in the forest.” Shiro slapped the back of my head and I groan rubbing it. He was pointedly glaring at me, “you can’t leave him alone he could die.”

I rolled my eyes picking out a pair of black pants and a button up shirt, robe, and tie. “I’m taking a shower.”

I glance over at Shiro's egg to see it hasn’t hatched yet and continue out the door. Could the egg getting stuck in the goo have killed the creature thing inside? I hope not Shiro would be crushed. 

In first hour I was sitting at the table listening to Pidge and Hunk talk when Lance showed up annoyance flickered through me and I kept my eyes on the page in front of me doodling a tiny picture of a wand. “Why are you drawing a penis on your paper?” I glared, “it’s not a penis Lance.”

“It looks like a penis.”

“How does it look like a penis?”

“Would you two stop saying penis.” Pidge snapped and Hunk snorted Lance reached behind Pidge giving him a high five as Pidge rolled her eyes and leaned over to look at the picture. “That does look pretty bad.” I looked at her actually feeling hurt she gave an nonchalant shrug that stung just a little more so I scribbled over the picture as a small red beast flashed out of nowhere on the table tail barbed. Lance shrieked grabbing my shoulders and hiding behind me. Pidge and Hunk flinched away then leaned forward when I wiggled my finger under its chin. It’s barbed tail retracting and swishing back and forth then it purred.

Lance cooed leaning on my back to get a closer look. “She’s so pretty, yes you are.” SHe chirped skittering up to my shoulder and nipping at Lances finger. He sat on my other side the fuzzy beast following but resting on my hand tail wrapped around my pen as Lance scratched behind it’s ear.

“It didn’t act like that for anyone else.” I grumbled, Lance smiled at the animal, “that because they were calling you a he wasn’t it pretty girl, yes it was.” The baby talk had my eye twitching. “She’s not stupid Lance don’t talk to her like she’s a child. I pulled my hand away from Lance and next to my shoulder where she climbed up my hair spun in a circle then nestled in on the top of my head. Lance cooed, “You truly are meant to be if she accepts your mullet like that.”

“Shut up Lance!” He grins as Pidge and Hunk look closer, “can I touch her?” Pidge asks.

I shrug, “she didn’t act well to the girls in the dorm. So good luck.” Pidge reached over and there was slight movement on my head then a purring began vibrating my head, “congrats she likes you.” My voice was flat as I turned my head to see Hunk unmoving but looking wistfully at the little creature. “Hunk did you want to try?” Hunks eyes flickered down to me then back to me, “uh, I don't think, what if I offend her, I don’t, she, no.”

It didn’t bother me any but apparently she disagreed and her weight disappeared from my head to land on Hunks books. He yelped lookin at me in panic, “she wants you to touch her Hunk.”

“How often do you think he’ll hear that?” I glared at Lance, Hunk snorted seeming to loosen up. Lance was leaning on my shoulder again to watch the interaction as Hunk gingerly reached out to pet her she purred and yipped prancing round on Hunks books. She then disappeared again appearing on my head the weight causing me to flinch before she spun and curled up on my head the sound of tiny snores filling my ears during class and Lance would constantly look over and coo. 

In the middle of stirring she jumped onto the table looking at the book like she could read. Nudging her off the words I reached for a pinch of my crushed crystals and herbs. Dumping some in my hand the reaching to dump it on the pot. She growled and flashed onto the edge of my cauldron batting my hand away when I tried to reach around her.

“What? I have to it says so.” She hops off the cauldron and flashes out of sight repairing with a branch of red berries. Picking of two and dropping it in my crystal herb mix then nudging the stick with her nose I dumped the powder in my hands back into the bowl and crushed it she sat dutifully by the branch tail wagging.

I took a pinch watching her she looked from my hand to me to the put I dropped it into the pot and stirred it once and then again and attempted a third time but was yipped at so I stopped. The rest of the class went like that by the end my pot was the same color as Hunks and Pidges.

The looked then looked again to make sure they seen correctly. “Oh my god he did it correctly!” Hunk shuffled around Pidge his pudgy hand ladeling a scoop out and sniffing then smiled brightly at me, “it’s perfect Keith great job!”

Lance huffed, “she did all the work.” He motioned at a very tired looking...creature?

When the bell had rang I went with Pidge to spells. As we walked the creature slept on my head. Other than they watching eyes I didn’t really care. 

“You’ve got creatures class last hour right, maybe Professor Lovegood can tell you what she is.”

“Yeah maybe.”

 

When fifth period rolled around Mrs. Lovegood was distracted by a few of the pixies she let run free around her room along with whatever creatures she’s conjured and left to their own accord. She seemed to be talking to the evil blue freaks that bounced around on her books and and hung from the chandelier that veins were tumbling down along with the rest of the ceiling it was like a tiny forest minus actual trees other than the single one in the far corn that blended into the wall. 

I approached her cautiously. “Professor?” She nodded twice then sat honey and bred on the desk and turned towards me a wide smile on her face. “Hello Keith, what can I do for you.” How has she completely missed the thing on my head?

“Uh I was wondering if you could tell me what this creature is?” I pointed to my head incase it wasn’t obvious. She peered at it her eyes shining with interested. “A pyragodden. It’s an otherworldly creature. She’s quiet beautiful, may I?” 

“Mhm.”

She picked it up with thin gentle fingers holding her to her chest. “Oh quiet beautiful indead. She possesses teleportation and if angered or in fear her body is made of pure flame that can’t be distinguished.”

“That's comforting.”

“My grandfather use to own one they live to be very old and share their lives with their master. This tends to give them both long lives. If the master dies an early death they usually pass themselves unless someone the master was strongly bonded to is around to take care of them however they would be forever weak from heart break. That is why they tend to give their life essence so that you should die around the same time.”

I hum as she continues to pet it waiting in silence as the others fill the seats Pidge had jotted everything she’d said down for some reason and was now watching our odd teacher just stand there. I take a step back then a few more then sit in the seat beside Pidge. Mrs. Lovegood holds the pyragodden as she speaks to the class teaching. The little creature doesn’t wake up and seems to be slipping further into sleep. Which I guess is a good thing if it weren't for the intense amount of heat it was filling the room with.

I watched some of the plants around the room bloom right before my eyes and by the end of class the classroom looked like spring instead of the beginning of winter. As the Professor walked passed she sat the creature on my head and smiled at me. “What did you name her?” 

“I didn’t I was piling up my books and tucked them under my arm as I stood Pidge waiting beside me. “Well you have to name her soon or she could get seriously hurt upon naming her you seal the bond and she can feed from you as you do her the bond would sink telepathically and you’ll both be much better. She’s already sick, as you might be able to tell.” I frowned touching the creature on my head.

I hadn’t meant to get her sick. “I’ll think about it.” She smiles sweetly and nods excusing us from the class. 

“So have you decided a name?” Pidge sat with me at dinner I hand her my tie and Shiro gives Allura his tie while Adam gives hands his off to Hunk. 

The small creature was currently boiling a glass of water it was next to while shivering, “no but it gets harder to think when she looks like that.” They all thought while watching her breath quickly. “What about spike.” I shake my head giving Matt a look he holds up his hands in surrender as he takes a seat next to Shiro and one of the other students hands him their tie because apparently, as Matt puts it, everyone loves him. 

“Pyro?” Pidge says still watching the water boil. 

“Yipper?”

“Keith Jr.”

“I personally think you should name him after your favorite brother.”

“Oh what about fang, sounds dangerous.”

“How about Rose.”

I don’t respond as Lance plops down beside me stripping his tie, “it’s red hot over here, my god.” He unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt fanning himself. “I like Red.” I say as a first thought. 

She lifts her head slightly from her paws blinking slowly and with a firm nod I’ve decided, “yeah, I’m going to name her Red.” She chirps in acknowledgement and I feel an instant throbbing behind my head and an ach in my muscles. I rub my temple with the palm of my hand and groan. Oh poor girl I can’t believe I did this to her. A hand rubbed my back and a tan hand put water with ice in front on me.

I pluck a cube out putting it by Red and drinking half the glass my throat feeling like cotton. “Thanks.” It came out scratchy, the hand rubbing soothing circles into my back as the temperature cools down. Or my body adjusted to it I’m not sure. I shiver and look up to see a small blue skinned thing on the table. The only spots of fur where the truff at the end of its tail, and each of its ankles and the adorable mane on its head, it’s eyes were huge and blue and the color inside was constantly shifting as if it were the ocean. Also...it was sitting on my mashed potatoes staring at me.

“Why is it sitting on my food, get it off my food, who’s is this.”

Lance growled from beside me, “ _ he’  _ mine, and his  _ name _ is Blue I named it before I got here so way to copycat.” He reached for his creature who jumped of my plate and onto Lances outstretched hands. “Also he’s adorable.” I’m not disagreeing, “way more adorable than Red.” Well I wasn’t disagreeing before now I’m annoyed and so is Red. “Red is gorgeous Lance get your stupid rat away from her.” He glared at me and Red growled flashing to my shoulder.

This seemed to excite Blue because he started jumping around flipping forks off plates corn and whatnot flying. Lance screeched as my mashed potatoes landed on him. “Keith!” I glare at Blue, “I didn’t do it.” As I turned to face Lance I was hit in the face with pudding. I growled, “Lance!” He smirked, “ _ I dIDnT dO it. _ ” He mocked and a grabbed a fist full of mash aiming it at his face. He shrieked then ducked and it hit the person beside him. 

I vaguely remember Shiro telling me to stop as it became a food fight throughout the entire dining hall from there. Now Lance and I stood side by side with mops and bucks being pushed in our faces and a warning of no using magic. Reds fur was covered in food and She was now rolling around with Blue in who knows what. “Good to know you guys can get along.” I mumbled shoveling food down to the and and going back to the beginning and doing it again until there was a large pile of dinner there where they started playing next yipping and chirping there way through the mush.

“Have your fun now but we’re showering after this.”

Lance was sitting as a table in a single clean spot with a book out and taking notes. I stop behind him looking at beautiful handwriting. This is why I don’t take notes my handwriting looks like hieroglyphics. “What are you doing Lance we’re supposed to be cleaning?”

“Studying.”

“Well stop and clean.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

He sighs dramatically and sets his pencil down and turns his head looking up at me, “unlike some people I care what I get in my class it sort depends on my future, so you can continue to not take your notes and not read your book but I have shit to do.”

“I have perfect scores in all my classes except potions why would I need to read the books and take notes?”

He glared and turned back around, “liar.”

I smirked, “not lying Lance your just naturally stupid.”

He made to stand up and tripped My shovel fell to the floor as I caught him wrapping my arms quickly and firmly around his waist. He grabs my shoulders and pulls slightly getting his feet under him. Once he's standing again he glares at me then stops.

Oh.

Uh, oh.

My little gay heart can not be doing that for him.

“Be careful.” I murmured forcing myself to pull my arms away. He snatches his own back and hugs his body making a nonconventional noise of protest. There was silence as we stood there and I rubbed my neck thinking.

“Did, did Allura and the others talk to you about professor Lotor?” He nodded quickly, “yeah, yeah, yeah, mhm, she told me to keep an eye out in the dorm just in case. She should be safe though.” I nodded silence filling the room.

“So,” the ‘o’ is drawn out as he rocks on his feet, “what exactly happened that night you looked pretty freaked and Kolivan was super rude?” I hummed the gave him a recap and he seemed to break out of whatever awkwardness we’d filled the room with. “Wait Narti, he’s a seer over in America but he mostly does simple things like fake muggle fortunes. He doesn’t deal with Wizards they scare him.”

“Well it’s in the west wing, where the realm rip is so it’s not the same Narti it’s like a different Narti in another timeline.” Lance blinked then his eyes sharp focus were moving around wickedly as if calculating something. “We should go over there.”

“Lance, no, there's no guarantee we’ll be able to get back.”

“But if we find other Narti he can explain what's going on.”

“And if we don’t and only make matters worse.”

“They haven’t been able to get any of those realms to close I doubt it’ll randomly do so with us. Also how would saving Allura make things worse.”

“We can save Allura here we just need a plan to show that Lotor is after her.”

There was silence as we stared intently at one another. “Fine but if they don't accept the proof then we go to the other realm. Deal?”

No! I can not go into that realm when I”m the one who opened it what if it closes because the creator no longer exist on this realm. “Deal.” With a firm shake of hands I steal his notebook and Red teleports it from the room then reappears empty handed. “Keith! Tell her to bring it back right now.”

“No, she’ll bring it back when we finish.”

Lets just say Lance did not mess around much after that. It’s still Lance though so if I found cold peach slices being dropped down my shirt then I wasn’t very surprised. We finished pretty quickly with the floors and tables. All that’s left is the walls and we’ll be able to go to bed Blue and red were sleeping next to one another blue was bent over backwards on red his face squished into the floor.

When we finished we cared them the the bathrooms and washed them in the sink. “Hows Red doing she didn’t look to good earlier.”

Humming I rub my thumb. gently over her head and between her ears, “better.” 

“Blue hatched as I entered my dorm and the first thing he did was jump into the pitcher of water beside my bed.” I huffed in amusement as I got the last of the food off of Red. She woke up to teleport away returned with pajamas and then disappeared again bringing Lances back.

“How’d she know?”

I shrugged, “scent?”

I showered quickly in a stall then changed and waited for Lance to finish. His feet moved under the stall as Blue splashed around in the water seeming to enjoy himself. Reds purring was putting me to sleep. Then Lance started humming probably thinking I’d left. Between the two of them my eyes were getting heavy and I fell asleep sitting on the floor against the wall.

 

\--

 

I woke up in bed which was great and all except I had to wonder how I got there. Lance wouldn’t know where the Gryffindor dorms are, there hidden so did I sleep walk here. Shiro had woken me hours to early and I found myself pulled to a discreet not so discreet meeting where a tired looking Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Adam stood. “Why are we here?” Adam draped his arms on Shiro's shoulders and leaned against his back laying his head down. “We’re going to exploit Lotor. Here's the plan.”

 

\--

 

In hindsight it really was a shitty plan, probably the shitties plan a bunch of first years and fifth years could come up with. But hey it was a start. Allura was obviously bate, Lance was eyes Red was emergency escape route Pidge and HUnk were controlling some magically adapted camera that couldn’t be seen. While the rest of us stood guard and did absolutely nothing useful except watch from a distance.

Allura knocked on the Lotors door he opened not long afterwards revealing a man who obviously gets up to early in the mornings. Then Allura went inside after being offered after that Red and I stayed beside Lance he watched the door intently eyes slowly following the targets on the other side. 

“What's the statis Lance?” Shiro came jogging from the end of the hall to watch the door then turn to Lance. “They’re talking, he’s doing something else but I can’t see through his body. Wait, he handed her a drink. She didn’t drink it, thank god.” I watched as a vein in his forehead began bulging out as if he was struggling with this.

“She dropped her cup? She’s back away from him, wait there's the signal Keith!” Reds mental pull in my mind sparks a color of pink before flashing away and reappearing with Allura beside us.

“He knew you were out here.”

“How?”

“Does that mean we have evidence?”

There was a grim silence as the others make their way into the hall to look at the door from the window. The others were talking about a new plan but my annoyance radar wasn’t flickering so I glanced over at Lance to see him leaning against the wall his nose bleeding. “Lance.” I moved quickly by his side as he sank to the ground catching him in my arms,  _ again _ . 

“I know it didn’t work but ‘lluras safe, we make a pretty good team.”

He passed out and I’m not going to lie I had a slight moment of panic. “We need to get him to the med bay.” Shiro says while reaching for his other arm I hook my own under his lances legs cradling him to my chest. “Red.” It was dizzying to be teleported but when we showed up after the nurse realised we were students she began attending to Lance. Red retrieved Blue from Lances room and the poor little guy looked strained. 

After the nurse left because he ‘needed to rest’ I sat beside him putting Blue on his pillow. The others came crashing through the door huffing and puffing asking questions. I told them what I knew which was basically he over strained his whatever and it cracked stressed nerves through his brain so he passed out and had a nose bleed but he would be fine in a few days.

“I tell him not to strain himself like that but he does it anyways.” Allura brushes his hair aside and I stand moving out of the way for Hunk to sit with him. 

 


	4. this happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a short chapter, school.

 

When Lance woke up Red unfortunately instantly protaled me to him. I was sitting in class one moment and seen her gear up, telling her to stop the Professor watched with an amused look as I vanished from the room. I stumble in the med room startling Lance and the nurse. “Dammit Red.” I mumble sitting on the bed holding my head for a minute until the room stopped spinning. The nurse left giving me an annoyed look, Lance hummed eating pudding from a plate then offered a spoonful out to me.

Smiling I refused afraid if I ate the sweets I would lose my breakfast. He’d been asleep for several days like we’d been told he would be. “How ya’ feeling?” He shrugged, “pretty good actually.” I nodded thoughtfully then socked him in the shoulder as hard as I could his pudding fell on the floor and he held his shoulder. “Ow! What the heck Keith!”

My glare was matched with his as I crossed my arms feeling no guilt, “you should have told us straining yourself could lead to this you shouldn’t put yourself in danger we could have come up with another plan.” He shrugged dropping his arm, “I mean it doesn’t really matter, I’m fine and everything worked out great even _if_ you still have a mullet.” I touched my head, “it’s not a mullet, I thought we were friends now, I cradled you in my arms!”

He pursed his lips staring at his pudding on the floor, “nope don’t remember.”

“Fuck you.”

“And get your mullet all over me, hard pass.”

“Your insufferable!”

“Kind of like your face.”

I groan flopping back on the bed, “plan B, remember?”

My eyebrow twitches as I nod keeping a solid eye on the ceiling, “when?”

“Tomorrow night, it’s my last night in here so I think we can meet here and if your caught you can say Red teleported you cause I was having a bad dream or something they won't know.” I nod slowly, “meet here at ten?” He hummed silence filling the room, “what about the others, do we bring Pidge, or Hunks?”

He seemed to think about it hesitating, “it’s easier to sneak around with only two rather than four, no offense to our buds but stealth isn’t Hunks strong suit and Pidge cracks under pressure when she doesn’t have a plan.” I hum, he was right it’s hard for her to think sometimes under stress.

“What if it closes when we enter?”

“Why would it if Lotors been traveling back and forth through it?”

I didn’t respond.

“I’m going to hit the library during dinner incase we need anything over there.”

Rolling my head to the side I looked at Lance he was staring at his hands blankly, he was nervous. His shoulders were hunched in and eyebrows drawn in.

“Hey, we can do this Allura will be fine...I promise.” His eyes dart up towards me a crack of a smile on his lips. It had something stir in me so I sat up breaking eye contact. “I got to get back to class, we’re studying trolls in Professor Lovegood's class today and I don't want to miss the bell. See you tonight.”

“It’s a date, I like flowers.”

“Shut up.”

He snickers as I slip out the doors of the med bay.

I split from Pidge after seventh heading to the library looking up anything related to stealth and reopening ripped realm portals. It focused mostly on having a link to get back to this realm. Lotor must have been linking himself to Axca or something else here to get back and forth safely. I jotted down notes as I went by the time dinner finished Pidge came to get me. I stuffed the chicken scratch notes in my pocket haphazardly.

“Since when do you study anyways?”

“Since Lance got all crabby about it the other day.” She smirked at me, “do you liiiike him?”

I shrugged, “if he’d get over his issues I’m sure we’d be pretty good friends.” She slapped my arm and I flinched away, “I ment do you _like_ like him.” My face heated and I scoffed looking away with my arms crossed, “no.” SHe snickered, “liar.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Why you so defensive then?”

Shiro and the other fifth years joined out of nowhere butting their noses right into the conversation like the gossip natzies they are. “Defensive about what?” Shiro asked swinging an arm around my shoulders trapping me in a headlock. “Nothing!” I snapped when Pidge opened her mouth. Shiro tightened his grip shoving my face in his armpit I struggled to get free. “Go on Pidge.”

“Defensive about his big fat gay crush on Lance.”

I pinched Shiro's side, he released me and I glared at Pidge. “I don’t-”

Allura, Shiro, Matt and Adam began an embarrassing chorus of cooing and cheek pinching. I slapped Adams had away from my face and crossed my arms getting more cooing. Pidge just smirked as if she’d done a job well done patting herself on the back. Shiro seemed to relent a little telling the others to back down before side eyeing me, “two packs of bertie botts every flavored beans says they start dating before they graduate.” The others agreed placing bets and i huffed in annoyance attempting to walk away before Shiro pulled me back in another headlock holding me against his chest.

“Guys he’s growing up so fast!” The cooing began again and I let myself simmer in annoyance as it kept going Pidge finding it absolutely delightful before checking her watch, “I gotta get back to Green I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Traitor, I hope you die in all the fire!” She cackled walking away.

Hunk and Pidges eggs had hatched over the last few days I had yet to see them but apparently they’d stuck to the color naming theme. Green and Yellow were part of the new addition. Shiro was getting more excited each day waiting for his egg to hatch he’d wake up in the mornings and when he saw it unopened he would just look at me and smile, “tomorrow is a new day.” He would say then get ready. I was scared the egg had died, but if Shiro had hope for the little guy then who was I to question it.

\--

The next night I snuck out of the dorm pretty simply and into the Med bay Red was sleeping on my head, it had somehow become her permanent perch and i was getting pretty good at balancing her there and still being able to move my head. Lance scared the shit out of me when I entered the med bay appearing out of nowhere when I’d tried approaching his lumpy bed.

After catching my sanity back I noticed the bed was actually pillows not a body.

“We’ve got five hours before the nurse comes back, let's go.”

He was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt that looked almost to big for his scrawny body. I only own black shirts and two pairs of black jeans. My wand was in my boat and Lances was slipped up his large jacket sleeve like usual.

We snuck down the halls as quickly as possible I slowed when Lances Sharp eyes saw something mine could not, usually it was nothing one of the paintings moving or an insect, otherwise the hallways were mostly clear.

We made it to the large door Pidge had tried to open several nights before. Pulling out my wand with a flick of my wrist and a release spell the door sparks and a simple unlock spell has it click and crack open enough for us both to slip inside. With both of us pulling the door closed enough to not be so suspicious.

When we finally looked into what should have been a hallway there was nothing but a black swirling void. Lance made to enter and I stopped him.

“I need to tell you something before we go in there.”

He paused looking at the void then to me.

I cleared my throat, “Last summer i’d just been adopted by SHiro's family.” Lances brows puckered in confusion. “I don't mind hearing your life story but is now really the time?”

“Yes, now shut up and listen.”

Filling my lungs with air I talked quickly, “Shiro told me I was a wizard or his family did because apparently blip Wizard activity was being picked up around my area and they’d narrowed it down to me. Well finding this out I stole one of Shiro’s books and attempted a spell without a wand or any knowledge of casting. Essentially the spell created a rip in the fabric of our reality then scattered around the world opening multiple rips in multiple places. It swallowed our house.”

Id been staring at the floor the whole time and chanced a glance at Lance he seemed shocked, “wait! I knew your name sounded familiar my parents were talking about you. The whole council was worried about a new dark wizard on the rise trying to destroy the world. What your telling me is it was an accident. What spell were you trying to do?”

I shrugged, I didn’t remember something about vrepit and a hand flicker. “Your not even a prodigy are you, your just lucky as shit and everyone fawns over you.” I glared, “I was just telling you to explain my hesitance on entering this black fucking hole in the middle of our school.”

He shrugged, “it’s fine lets go.”

I stopped him again, “we have to link ourselves to this realm first to make sure we can get back to the right realm.”  Lance huffed as I pulled a blade swiftly from my other boat and he flinched stepping back.

“Woah man, I- I thought we were friends no need for harsh measures.” I rolled my eyes snatching up his hand he pulled uselessly as I pushed it into the ground swiping it in a line before letting go of his wrist and doing the same to my own hand I pulled two white clothes from my pouch on my hip wrapping my hand quickly then carefully wrapping Lances we now had twin bandages on our right hands as we made our way through the portal leaving Red and Blue to stand guard in the shadows.

Lances warm hand slipped into mine shocking me, I looked up at his face to see him avoiding looking at me, “to make sure we go to the same place ya know.” I made a noise of confirmation stepping in with him hands gripped tightly together. The portal spit us out in the forest outside the castle. “Where do we go to find this Narti guy?”

Lance hesitated before moving toward a light between the trees. Which would make sense if the place didn’t look off. Instead of night or day it was all just grey. A black and white reality. Lance pulled me to the only speck of color that could be seen. Turn out the light was a torch randomly standing in the forest.

“Lance I don’t know where to go and everything looks the same so I don’t know how to get back either we need to priorities and get the fuck out of here.” _we weren’t ready, we weren’t ready._ My mind whispered over and over like a broken record between my ears.

“No your not listening the light is telling us where to go, come on.” I stumbled after his quick pace tired of dealing with this all already. We stopped once we exited the woods there was one shack and the one place where Hogwarts once stood was now a purple solidified metal half dome in the ground. Lance tugged me toward the shack knocking without a thought about stranger danger.

Headmaster Coran opened the door and a white haired person sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. “Welcome how can I help you?”

“I’m Lance and this is Keith and we need to find Narti so that we can go back to our own realm and save our friend Allura.” At the the girl perked up turning to show Allura with soot smeared across her face and ragged clothes. “Well that's a new sight.” Lance muttered I squeezed harshly at his hand.


	5. Reality

 

“Uh, a, a different Allura we’re from a different realm so his Allura is not ours but like we’d like to help so. Lances rambling seemed to be to much for Coran although his eyes were soft with admiration. “Yes, yes like the man from before. Narti...is  _ not  _ a safe person for you boys to go near I suggest going home.”

I grumbled feeling instan reflex to keep my mouth shut against the headmaster. “We can’t just go back it’s important we see him!” Lance whined I pulled his hand and he sighed looking at me, then to Allura hiding behind Coran now. 

“You have an Allura, ours is in  _ danger _ do you know what that means,”

“ _ Lance _ !”

He ignored me squeezing my hand.

“It means that someone we care deeply about, someone whos bound to change the world for the better as we know it, someone beautiful and smart and amazingly kind, is about to die. Shes so important to us please,  _ please _ .”

He looked hesitant then sad touching the top of Alluras head behind him. “No, I’m sorry it’s to dangerous for children to go there.”

I glared then turned around looking at the dome, then back to the two in the door. Coran stepped back closing the door with another apology while Allura nodded eyes darting to the dome before the door shut completely.

“Now what are we going to do?”

I pulled him along.

“What are you doing they didn’t tell us anything we don't know where he is.”

“We know.”

Stopping at the base of the path to the dome we stopped, “it’s dangerous that's what he said we should go around and find another entrance.” slipping around to find and opening of the silck dark figure we made it nearly a hundred and eighty degrees around before Lance grabbed my shoulder yanking me down into the tall grass. There was a blast and a spray of dirt beside us. Whipping out our wands Lance cast a vicious spell at the trees they explode three falling with a thud and someone rolled from one coming to a stop fifteen feet from us and standing slowly.

“What the fuck…” I whispered as a Lance look alike cocked his head sizing us up before giving a familiar smirk. “Wow, and I thought my Keith had bad hair.” I rolled my eyes glaring at the Lance beside me who was fighting back a grin. “Speak of the devil.” He mumbled leaning lazily with a hand on his hip. “Buddy.”

My arm came up on reflex hitting a wrist but nicked by a blade. I pushed the wrist that dropped the knife snatching it up before he could and turning to hold it to a pale throat my eyes meeting identical amber grey eyes. Then I looked up to see a man bun and shaved sides. He seemed to be eyeing my hair, “huh.” 

“Bad right.” Lance's voice sounded behind me and I couldn’t tell you who had said it if my life depended on it, so I responded in instinct apparently along with other me, “Shut up Lance.” 

I’m sure either or one of the Lances would have had no problem keeping the conversation going but other me swung and I didn’t move quick enough feeling it in my jaw. “Keith!” MY leg kicked out ignoring the pain like I’d learned a long time ago. He growled through the pain as I stood pulling out my knife and wielding both. He took a step back shoulder turning so the knife slid past my other hand moved under jabbing for his midsection where his hand grabbed my wrist and I attempted more swings with my free hand. 

There was an explosion behind me and Lances voices shouting alarming spells that would ward caution at the school. 

My grip lost on of the knives and I attempted distance to get to my wand. He followed step for step as if reading my thoughts our moves sinking up as we began reading our next dish out. A foot hit my chest and my leg felt the shock of hitting his both of us flying back. Groaning I look over to see Lance equally struggling half the woods in our area were knocked down and they were each standing on one jumping diving and casting at one another.

I rolled on my side pushing myself to my feet then ran quickly to Lance knocking into him and tumbling off a tree and rolling under several. He groaned and looked at me, “which one are you?”

“One dumb enough to save your ass. We can’t fight ourselves we know all of our moves, you take on other me and I’ll go after other you.” He nodded once as I crawled under the debris he climbed out a crash had me duck splinters of wood scattering over and around me as I pushed through the tree crawling under the trees then peeking out to see other Lance glaring at the trees. “Right Lances eyesight I pull my wand out and aim at a bus a few feet in front of me and cast it on fire then aim for another behind me the smoke starts to burn. Flames flickering and growing.

“Get out here you coward!” He bellowed.  A few more flames had him turning in a circle glaring angrily before he raised his wand whipping dangerous spells randomly exploding trees a sending flames further out spreading. I shoot fire at him and he dogges as I climb further forward his whip like spell exploding the tree above me I curl in a ball hands covering my head as it rains down on me fire heating my skin as it gets closer. Once I made it to a small clearing my feet move on their own wand whipping as I lash several spells at his back two his knocking him to his knees before it’s blocked by another spell sending the last two off in a different direction cutting a tree in three pieces. 

He retaliates and I jump dodging slowly getting closer the longer he's casting looking furious as he takes steps further away. Swiping my arm up wand in hand the vertically I point at him sending a useless spell I knew he’d dodge taking several quick paced steps towards him getting closer he sends out a spell of quick moving blue flame that as me halting in place to crouch and put up a guard.

His arm raises for another blow and I run forward grabbing his hand as it comes down an explosion behind me has me smirking while his eyes grow wide. The tip of my wand fitting snugly under his jaw.

“Stop!”

I look over to see other me standing with his wandin Lances hands and knife his only defense raised in the air with wide eyes watching me. “Don’t...don’t kill him...please.” I squinted at him looking at the Lance in front of me. “Looks like I’ve got a soft spot for you in every reality.” I murmured it to the Lance in front of me he huffed smiling up at the trees. 

“Fates inevitable, people who are destined to be find each other in any place in time and space.” He replied dropping his wand, mine lowers slightly he smiles down at me in that way I’ve only seen him do to others it was charming but this was soft and sweet as he caressed my cheek gently. “I don’t know why your here love but be careful, your going to break my heart of you die in  _ any _ reality.” 

I gulped stepping back he picked up his wand slowly putting it in his coat sleeve other Keith running passed me with a glare to grab Lance around the shoulders and squeeze him in a hug that was effortlessly reciprocated. Lance was watching when I got back to him he placed Keith's wand on the ground and we made our way quickly towards the dome.

 

\--

 

Navigating our way through the halls here was confusing with every left turn we had to retrace our steps until we ended in a dead end and I groaned hitting my head against the wall. “Lance we don’t know here we’re going would you stop so we can form a plan or something.” He huffed leaning against the wall beside me. “We can’t just learn the lay out of the whole building we need to find Narti.”

He bit his finger and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, I opened my mouth to say something when footsteps stopped behind me. “You guys making out again cause I don’t want to watch that...again.” Hunk walked beside an almost terrifying looking Pidge she looked like she could rip my head off at any moment and wouldn’t care. “We’re actually looking for Narti.” I said holding eye contact with her. She raised brow in challenge so I turned to Hunk not willing to fight this Pidge considering the other less dangerous one has had me whimpering in a mess on the floor before as a class project.

“Isn’t he in his cell…”

Hunk looked skeptical, “Keith says he didn’t see him but you know how bad his eyesight is.” I glared at Lance and he grinned cheekily. “We should probably go check that's sort of need to know information.” Lance nods once, “lead the way man.” Lance walks beside a confused looking Hunk who’s asking if he’s been drinking tonight as I walk beside Pidge in silence.

“Your not the real Keith.” Is all she says but makes no move to tell anyone as we continue on our way. 

Narti was in the cell and luckily the cells were dark or otherwise it would have been questionable to anyone other than Pidge as to why I ‘couldn’t see him’ earlier.

“Looks like he’s still here.” Hunk looked at him the pauses eyebrows scrunching together, “why’d you need to seem him again.”

Pidge sighed loudly beside me then snapped at Hunk, “Hunk lets go we still have to patrol the rest of the left wing, I trust you two can find your way back later.” She turns and leaves HUnk following after her. 

Once they’ve left the premises Lance is the first to initiate contact his voice hesitant as he introduces himself to Narti who doesn’t speak in back but simply stands reaching through the bars slowly towards Lance. Pulling Lance back on instinct Narti instead turns his hand over palm side up and it’s an offer. Lance sighs putting a hand on my shoulder and reaching the other out I hear it like a whisper in my mind something that sends a chill down my spine, like a voice I’ve heard in the dark before as a child already scared of each new home.

“I know who you are…” It says scraping against my skull like an insect, “it’s already to late for him, if he wants to succeed he must capture the beasts and strip them of their souls releasing their hold on life and time. Only five pure to lead can save their world from the Galrans greed.”

“What the fu-”

Footsteps of a large determined group sounds off from the stars just about our heads.

“Leave they’re coming for you.”

He lets go sinking back into the dark. A cat like figure slipping out and through the bars looks at us once and takes off waiting for us to follow. We chased after it slipping through hallways and outdoors. I hear Lances voice like an echo coming right at us from down the hall and panicked, would he attack again? That cat continued running in that direction. “Wrong direction their going the other way!” Sounds of retreating footsteps answering my questions.

 

_ “Your going to break my heart of you die in any reality.” _

 

It’s still hard to think that any Lance would care about me like that… we made it out the building with little problem following the cat back passed the shack a glimpse of the two watching us from their window. Coran looking surprised and Allura looking proud. When the shack disappeared we kept running until the cat stopped to look at one single spot. I saw the torch off behind us and the sounds of soldiers searching for us. 

“Let’s go.” Lance grabbed my hand again pulling as he ran faster passing the cat until my head rushed with a dizziness that only happens when Red teleports me around. We stumbled out of the portal hearing voices as the door begins to crack open I feel panicked then a small weight on my head before the dizziness is back and I’m now standing in the infirmary Lance crouching beside me feeling the effects of both transports. 

Lance changed slowly into his pajamas again red had transported mine to the room. SHe teleported my day clothes back to my room. Sitting beside him on the bed he squints then blinks a couple times still recovering from both trips my stomach was feeling flipped as well my head pounding and my eyes burned from the slightest bit of light. He reached up pulling a twig from my hair then ruffled it excessively. I huffed and made to push him away but he slapped my hand and did it again. “There,” he mumbled doing the same to himself, “now we look like we just woke up instead of just infiltrated a secret base and faught of twin versions of ourselves.” I grinned moving to stand from the bed as he holds his head groaning a few teachers rushing into the infirmary. “Mr. Kogane why are you out of bed?”

I blink a few times at them then down at Red and Lance on the bed, “uh, I’m not sure. I  _ was  _ asleep but Red woke me up and teleported me here…?” The teachers looked hesitant until the nurse came into the room and rushed to Lances side telling him to lay down and explained that nightmares could relapse his condition.

“You may go back to sleep now mister Kogane your friend will be alright in the morning.” I nodded slowly walking towards the door looking disheveled. 

 

\--

 

The next day when Lance had managed to make it to dinner we told the others what happened, essentially Shiro and Allura looked highly disappointed in us, Pidge and Hunk upset they didn’t get to come and Matt seemed to be the only one asking the important questions. “So he isn’t after Allura anymore why? And what beast? Who are the five? This guy made more questions the answers.”

SIlence filled the table as we tried to think through it. Shiro taking charge as usual, “At this point it doesn’t matter what matters is Alluras safe we can all use any free time we have to look up information about five heros and beasts later on in the library and if anyone finds out anything we can regroup here deal?” There were nods and vocals of confirmation. I was still tired from the night before running off of no sleep Red hadn’t even left the room she’s been sleeping upstairs all day. 

Blue was disappearing occasionally in which Lance said he was going to check on Red. “Why does he like her so much they were growling at one another when they first met?” 

“I don’t know but I think it’s cute Blue’s crushing on Red like that.”

“He’s got a crush on her?!” Lance nods chewing his food slowly while he watches me, “what you think he’s nice like that with all the ladies, Yellows got curves for days and you don’t see him pouncing on  _ that _ ass.” Hunks spits out his drink over the table and the others are snickering. “Why do you have to make something pure into something disgusting Lance.” I stood leaving the table. All the talk about Red had me more and more concerned for her. I heard Pidge say something about ‘talking to me’ like I was truly upset or something. Is it wrong for a guy to worry about his pyragodden?”

I felt the weight on my shoulder of an invisible thing knowing it was Green I ignored it  following the blatantly obvious request to wait for Pidge..and apparently Hunk. Yellow was big enough that he tended to hold her like a cat or a baby in his arms and she would simply snuggle closer to his chest and twist around to get comfortable.

“You shouldn't be so worried about Red, Lance says Blues been giving him reports every few hours on how's she’s doing. Green and Yellow are worried too but they know she’s alright because Blue wouldn’t lie about that.”

“Yeah but I need to see for myself, ok, I’m worried about her it’s my fault she’s this tired anyways she shouldn’t be overworking herself like that.”

Hunk placed a hand on my shoulder, “maybe Yellow can go with you, I’m sure that would cheer Red right up.”

“Green too.”

They wave as their familiars follow me to red Blue was already in the room curled up next to Reds makeshift bed. I sat down the other two getting closer to her too. She peaked an eye open purring slightly then slipping back to sleep. I use this time near here to think about everything that's been going on lately. 

Shiro sat on my bed after who knows how much longer later and doesn’t say anything his presence alon was comforting as if Red could feel all the worrying made an attempt to get up and move around the others moving with her. 

I’m sure Shiro had a practised speech ready for me and would have given it if not for the cracking sound of the egg on his dresser the other four gathering around it standing on our near the dresser. We watch the egg hatch until he reveals a small creature with wings still outsizing all the rest.

“I knew it would hatch, patience yields focus.” I smiled at him then back to his little beastly animals it’s claws and fangs flashing at me as Shiro lowered a wide smile still on his face. I think I’m going to name him black to stick with the theme of it all.”

Black purred accepting this quickly, as most do when it comes to Shiro.


	6. 2-5

It took a few days before Red was feeling better but when she was I made sure she ate plenty of food. For example now at dinner. 

“Keith she seems full.” 

I shushed Matt petting Red and putting another cut off piece pork beside her she huffed at it but ate it anyways. Alright that's it I won't do it again. It actually took restraint to keep from coddling her like a child. 

“He just doesn’t want her to feel bad anymore it’s like a twitch in our own systems, we’re all connected to the little beasts.” Lance hissed at green when saying it and the rest of the table laughed as he went looking for his missing bag again Blue ignoring his troubles and resting next to Red. 

“Where is Pidge anyways?” I hadn’t noticed she’d been gone until I seen Green pouncing playfully on Yellow while the bigger familiar lazily watches her. “I think she’s in the library again, she’s been pretty stationary the last few days.” Hunk replied picking at the food on his plate approvingly. He’s right ever since Shiro said we should study up on our free time she’s jumped at the opportunity to figure this out like she’s trying to prove herself the smartest. Newsflash Pidge your a fucking genies you’ve got nothing to prove. 

Lance huffs out of breath his bag hugged to his chest as he glares at Green who completely ignores him. He starts scolding her getting slapped in the back of the head. Turning Pidge is now standing there with a hand on her hip glaring daggers at Lance. 

“Pidgers!”

She rolls her eyes then grinns climbing into the seat between us, slapping a notebook on the table and points at it leaning in, “I’ve figured it out. Well, most of it…”

The others scoot closer listening intently to Pidges every word, Lance staring intently at the cover of the note eyes bouncing from side to side as if reading it. He looked surprised, impatient much, he didn’t say a word though looking to Pidge as she started talking.

“So the five heroines or whatever are the called the paladins, they haven’t been around since before Hogwarts was even built. They basically controlled these five beasts type things I’m not sure how but they have complete control and managed to fight off bad wizards who attacked innocents or whatever. It’s supposedly fate that whenever high levels of dark magic are rising in the wizarding world that these paladins would come back whether it be heritage or picked specifically. If Narti said they’re coming bad things are about to go down.”

Hunk looked hesitant, “like Harry potter bad or Pixies bad cause I can deal with Pixies but another Voldemort is not on my class schedule.”

She ignored him, “when will the paladins be arriving do you think?”

I stabbed mindlessly at the vegetables on my plate, something he had said, ‘only five pure to lead,’ I imagine Shiro is pure enough to lead Voltron but would he count in a scenario like that. Who’s part of a heritage that people don’t follow anymore? Would Allura qualify, what was her roll if it’s already too late to stop her from doing it, what did she do?

“I don’t know man.” I look up to see the others staring contemplatively at the table or at Allura whos brows were scrunched in question. Black dropped  onto the table sitting in front of Shiro scanning the room with inquisitive eyes. Reds eyes cracked open and she stood from her nap Blue following curling up beneath Black as if they knew he’d protect them while they napped. Odd creatures maybe we should go back in and talk to Professor Lovegood about them.

Green pranced around the table as Yellow watched like a lazy old man. What had Lance called her…

“Oh shit!” I grabbed Pidges arm.

 

\--

 

We stood as a group in Professor Lovegoods class while she sat on the chandelier playing with Pixies. She smiled at us when we entered her room, “hello Keith Kogane, your back again. Oh you brought your pyragodden. The Pixies lowered her from the chandelier. She took Red who wordlessly went with seeming satisfied by Mrs. Lovegood. “Yeah actually we had some questions about all of our...pyragoddens?” Lance says slowly testing the word.

She looked at Blue being held out under the arms and the at Lance behind him. “He’s not a Pyragodden Lance McClain,  _ he _ is an aquagodien.” She scanned the group, “terradoden, petramoid, and ventusarium.” She points to Green, Yellow, and Black as she says them.

“Quite a collection you all have here.” Her voice was light and she turned away walking back to the front of the room with Red Inticually I followed. It didn’t feel right to have someone walk away with her out of attack range. 

“What do you know about them as a whole?” Shiro asked as Black flew to the chandelier to watch them all dutifully. 

“As a whole, they are called voltron, separately they are them by themselves.”

Crazy.

“Why Voltron as a group is it just a plural for their species?” Pidge was sitting on the desk listening intently. “No.” I held back a groan as Lance smiled politely obviously an instinct from his family when dealing with people. “Could you elaborate Professor?”

“She hummed not once looking up from Red in her arms.”

“Voltron use to be a collection of beasts that protected the Wizarding realm.”

“With the paladins…” Pidge says slowly getting a nod, “yes it is rather odd they would all come around at the same time, they haven't done so in millenium.”

There was a tense silence she didn’t seem to pick up on before talking again, “the others have the same connection to their paladins as you Keith Kogane. She looked up and I could have sworn there was a spark of knowing in her eyes, “bound by your souls, forever.”

I felt Shiro tense Pidge was staring mouth slightly open in an ‘o’ shape surprise on her face. Hunk looked ten times more nervous than before a test and Lance looked clueless. “Thank you for your time Professor. Allura said politely pushing us all out of the room. I grabbed Red holding her to my chest. Once in the hall we stood there silently before Allura clapped, “excellent you are the paladins of Voltron, I can’t imagine this could go badly Pidge, Hunk, and Lance groaned loudly about jinxing it which caused Shiro to smirk.

 

\--

 

Lotor didn’t make a move for the rest of that year but it didn’t stop us from fighting a few battles working our way to sixth year.

 

\--Second year--

“Common Keith it’s not that hard, I say vol- you say -tron.”

Groaning I walked passed him Pidge laughing loudly with Hunk continuing the chant everytime Lance said it. “Stop being children we have class.” They seemed unaffected by my protest. Apparently Hunk and Lance had spent the whole summer at each others houses, Shiro and I spent it training and Pidge built a robot. 

“I heard about Adam and Shiro. Pidge grins as the other two split off in another direction for class. “Oh yeah, it’s great the pinning has stopped but I swear to god the sugar sweetness of it all is going to make me take a nonconventional trip to Hawaii with Red.” She grinned, “you could’ve come to my house.” I shrugged, “next summer.”

After class almost like clockwork everyday Lance and I would get into an argument at Lunch about the stupidest stuff. We’d been caught in multiple detentions. It was easy to forget about how cute he was during the summer when he wasn’t around but when school started up again his hyperactive cheerfulness bordering on reasons for murder would sometimes be the only thing that helped me release stress.

Apparently the screaming during a potions class wasn’t the best idea. 

Red was spending the week in London with Professor Lovegood so she couldn’t even assist with this monstrosity of a problem.

“Why do you have to go around acting like your better than everyone else!”

“I DON’T!”

“You literally just said you were better than me ten minutes ago.”

“Your reading into things Lance, don’t be such a giant fucking pain in my ass.”

“Go to hell.”

“I’d rather not spend eternity with  _ you _ .”

I angrily tossed in wolfsbane and the put exploded in a purple puff of smoke. Coughing I waved my hand clearing the air only to find us both in the middle of an open green field with a giant the size of a house sleeping beside us and another looking at us before his facial features slowly shifted and he starts pounding after us. “Run!”

We didn’t know any spells for our wands to safely make it to another area so we dashed around rocks and terrain for a week before Red scarred the shit out of us teleporting us back to school where we got detention together.

It was pretty chill after that arguments usually only about dumb things like table spots and the best food.

We’d done a lot of talking in those caves, more or less a bonding moment he couldn’t forget  _ ever _ .

 

\--Third year--

“Lotor and Zarkon are  _ not _ related.”

Pidge made a cross over her heart, “I hover heard them talking the other day about capturing Black.” Shiro seemed to tense at that trying to subtle stand closer to his familiar in the library where we regularly gather. Even though he’s technically a teacher in training as the next defense against the dark arts teacher, this year and not a student he still spends way to much time with us. 

Allura was doing the same taking over potions class, and Adam was going to the other school to teach. Matt however was a sixth year and after this summer my boyfriend which was shocking to more than one person. I’d taken Pidge up on her offer spending a lot of time at her house this summer which meant spending a lot of time with Matt.

Matt currently sat beside me leaning back an arm on the back of my chair as he watched the room with a lazy smile on his face. Leaning into his shoulder I shrugged. “So Zarkon and Lotor are related it never seems like they get along maybe it’s a battle for power between the two. Happens a lot between father son relationships.” Pidge hummed and Lance scoffed, extra moody this year. “My dad and I love each others company, so whatever issue you have with your dad is on you.”

Silence and a hand on my shoulder as Matt slides closer hiding his face in my hair to gently press his lips to my neck my voice coming out cold toward Lance. “My dad's dead.” His guard dropped immediately face looking sad, “shit.”

Shiro moved on sitting at the table, “I’m worried about that new council prohibited security director. She’s incredibly sketchy if you ask me.”

I nodded, “whats her name Haggar? She sets my nerves on end, and Red keeps hissing at her.” 

\--

A few months later during first hour we were all pulled from class Coran sitting gravely in front of us with Haggar beside him. “The council is concerned about the danger of your familiars in the school. As a new rule they are to be taken back to your homes for the rest of the year. There was an uproar of protest. It took Shiro and Allura gather several of the teachers and the McClain families surprise visit declaring it was fair to give such a punishment to the familiars and that keeping us all seperate for too long could hurt or worse kill them.

Basically by the end the McClains filed to take full responsibility for any damages against people into  their own hands that the familiars might endure. It was an eventful day to say the least.

Pidge was pacing in the library now, “that bitch. If Green got hurt I would  _ kill _ her myself.” Shiro hugged her shoulder, “just make sure to keep them well behaved while she’s around I doubt Coran will allow this for much longer. 

Hunk came into the library huffing we watched with interest as he tried to catch his breath. “Lotor-Zarkon-argument-” deep breath, “Zarkon has been a=ordering Lotor around this whole time and now Lotors trying to go against him.” 

Matt perked up as I leaned forward, “is he on our side or does he have a different plan to take over power from Zarkon and Coran.” Allura crossed her arms tightly, “it doesn’t matter at the moment, the enemy of our enemy is our friend.”

“Except that the enemy of our enemy that is now our friend was our original enemy so that means the enemy of our enemy turns out to be the enslaver of our enemy who might be our friend or our enemy.” Lance blabbered out getting black stares I smirked rolling my eyes and shook my head, “so we partner up with Lotor for a while then what?”

“I don’t know but taking down Zarkon is priority one at the moment.”

 

\--Fourth year --

Matt is training abroad with Mr Weasley at some dragon camp or something. He’d graduated last year which blows but dating wasn’t what I thought it would be. He’s still Matt still fun, and nice, and mouthy, but he’s more like a close friend. It’s weird almost to kiss him like i’m doing it wrong we went a whole month not until Pidge pointed it out last summer.

“One Holt down one to go” Lance says cheerfully to the group Shiro and Allura finally getting permanent teaching positions in the school. Hagar was at the council doing distant security detail. Point is she wasn’t  _ here _ .

I didn’t say anything hoping to avoid the conversation of Matt all together. “What about you Keith how do you feel about Matt being in what was it canada or something.”

“Iceland.”

“Right, you gonna break up, long distance never works ya’ know.”

Furrowing my brows I’d actually been think about it a lot and it was unsettling but I wasn’t afraid of it like I thought I’d be. 

“No.”

He made a disgruntled noise as Red flashed in the room as I’d mentally called out to her and we teleported away leaving them there so I could sulk in peace.

 

\--

“How do you accidentally trap someone in a chamber Lance!”

There was magic restriction and Red couldn’t teleport. 

“I was- I was trying to cheer you up! OK! My mistake for being a good friend.”

There were two weeks until the end of school and we’d been trapped down here not because we wanted to get into the all out wand battle between Lotor and Zarkon that we inevitably joined but because Lance wanted to  _ ‘see something’ _ idiot. Now Zarkon was dead and Lotor flew off with Axca. 

“Why do I need cheering up?”

“Cause your moody after the whole Matt thing.”

Walking to the exit I try and think of what Shiro had taught this year about parcel tongues language. “Shut up I’m always moody.” I mumbled kicking the stone door a few times before trying some hissing words that had nearly zero meaning to me. 

“Haha, while usually I would agree your moodier than usual. Like Shiro’s super worried, Pidge hasn’t made a single lash at you since which in and of itself proves how moody you’ve been lately.” I snorted, “that proves nothing.”

There was silence so I tried a different set of words and the door rolled open. Stepping through it Lance grabbed my arm turning me to face him. “Dude, come on. You can’t reject the fact that you and Matt broke up, maybe it’d be better for you to move on.”

Was I moody? I didn’t feel it. None the less I didn’t like how this conversation was going. “With who Lance, hmm, all the other gay people who came out, with a strange this summer...with  _ you _ ,” I scoff, “I have moved on, your turn.”

Maybe I left him there looking at me with that stupid sad hurt face but he had zero right butting into my life, I’m not fucking moody ok. I have other shit to be worrying about. With the door open and me on the other side Red was able to teleport me back to the dorm. Lance and I didn’t talk that summer which was...difficult.

 

\--fifth year--

 

“Ow! OW! God dammit PIdge stop hitting me with that thing.”

She glared from her place on the other side of the train, “all summer I’ve been getting letters from Hunk and Lance about you and you didn’t reply to any of mine.  _ All _ summer and your excuse is… ‘I had to figure some things out.’ If your not straight now or something incredibly difficult to have to think through to where you needed to get away from  _ Shiro  _  for the  _ whole _ summer then I will unleash hell on you Kogane. So tell me...what have you been ‘figuring out’.” 

There was a lag in conversation and when I didn’t answer even after that she lifted her, whatever the fuck that thing is, stick and I shot to the seat across from her a hand out stopping her from her next attack. “There's something wrong with me, I’m not sure but...but I think it has to do with my birth parents. I know my dad died of cancer and we know my mother worked with Zarkon. But I think she was maybe something else. I- I can hear things I shouldn’t and my hair grows faster and-jesus and I think I grew ears on my head like twice this summer. I went to my uncles for help, the one that retired from the school. He lives on a beach on a private ‘technically undiscovered’ island. He showed me stuff, I’m different now Pidge I’m- I don’t know, different.”

There was silence as she lowered the stick contemplative before sighing, “I can’t believe puberty is affecting you this much-” I threw a book at her and she giggles forcing me to grinn. The door opened and Lance huffed walking in grabbing my shirt pulling me up effortlessly. Oh my god this summer was good to Lance a tan, a salty beach smell, lean swimmers body, and he still all leg just a lot more coordinated and confident.

Speaking of confidence, he yanked my shirt forward mouth connecting to mine. My eyes widened instinctively resting a hand on his shoulder to push him away...which I didn’t, dammit. He pulled away huffed once an inch from face before sitting down and crossing his arms Hunk sat beside Pidge handing her a tupperware. Pidge had said they’d done lifeguarding this summer together and by the looks of Hunk he’d beefed up a bit. 

I slowly sat beside Lance blinking clueless of what had just happened. Pidge was smirking but didn’t look across at us. I opened my mouth to question what happened the closed it repeating the action more than once. Lance seemed to get over his mood halfway through the ride and was talking to the other two with his thigh pressed to mine unnecessarily. Like there was four feet of room on either side of us.

What the fuck is happening?

 

\--

 

We were running, cause when have we ever  _ not  _ been running for our lives here at Hogwarts the safest school to be…

“Dammit Hunk I told you those weren’t the right flowers to pick!” Pidge yelled ducking under a fallen tree Hunk was panting beside her but still keeping pace Lance was nearly ten feet ahead those legs taking him farther faster. The giant man eating spiders surrounding us were still six legs up on us not counting the rope shooting out of their asses.

“The list said Blue bulbed with yellow spots!”

“They never said anything about red stems though!” 

She retorted effortlessly, the bickering was honestly distracting so when I tripped on a fallen branch I was moving as fast as I could to get free. The spiders were still faster. I had webbing around my ankles and the others were still running unaware. 

Shit. SHIT.  _ SHIT. _

Fumbling for my wand I lashed out a few spells before my wand was shot from my hand by webbing locking my fist to the ground. It wasn’t until one of the large eight legged beast stood over me venom dripping to the ground from it’s, ‘pinchers?’ 

Panic seized my body as I yanked on the webbing. It ripped my hands turned to claws teeth to fangs as the fear continued to take over. My claws slashed down it’s stomach then I blacked out not sure what happened. When I could think again the others were there Pidge and Hunk breathing heavily. Lance at my feet behind me and not one, not two, but about a dozen spiders were dead with slash marks cutting through their bodies.

“Keith.” I heard the voice again soft gentle, summoning back to myself. Looking down at my hands beneath the yellow blood was a purple tint to my skin I hand touched my arm and I flinched. “Shhh, your ok Keith.” Lance's voice was soothing, something practiced, something he’s used before in creatures class. I’m a creature.

“Did-” my voice broke and Lances hand on my arm tightened, “did I hurt anyone?”

Silence, even for that instant had me panicking until he was shushing me again holding me against his chest. “No, no you didn’t, you wouldn’t. It’s ok Keith, you're ok, we’re going to be ok.” Squeezing his arm for a moment I pushed away from him. The rest of the spiders where surrounding us not moving.

“They told us they submit, we’re free to go Keith.”

Submit, they were afraid, of me?

“Why?”

Silence but Pidge had made her way over with Hunks and pulled gently at my still purple arm. I’d kept this secret from everyone except four people, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Kolivan. They were the only ones who knew about it. However when turning to leave my classmates stood with wands out the Lotor standing at the lead all looking down at me. They were afraid too. Pulling from Pidges grip, I couldn’t, not this. Everyone knows they’re going to...they don't want me around, what if I hurt someone. 

They were blocked from sight with Lance he grabbed my face, “hey, hey look at me.” Blinking his tant face focused sharply, “you saved my life Keith, they know your good, they know  _ you _ . Your still Keith, don’t be afraid of who you are.” He sighed pushing a hand through my bangs and grabbing on to the ends of my hair tugging gently.

“Your mullet is the worst thing about you Keith, and its not even that bad.” A cheeky grin filled his face and my shoulders sagged as he continued to smile pulling away enough to take my hand and lead me slowly away from the pile of dead spiders in the area. Our classmates parting for us in silence.

 

It didn’t take long for the whole school to find out I was a freak. Also I hadn’t changed back in a week. I was at dinner with Pidge discussing the spells class test over mashed potatoes when a hand touched my ear as it did everyday in greeting. scratching , I slapped it away before the purring started. He heard it once but I haven’t allowed it since that day had been embarrassing. I expected him to sit and start talking about whatever Lance talked about. I didn’t however expect the girl holding his hand as he did.

Pidge would bounce between listening and looking at me glaring at my mashed potatoes. I thought maybe it's platonic. Then I thought why do I care. Then I thought aren’t we a sort of thing, didn’t he kiss me. Then back to I don’t care.

“Keith!” Pidge flicked me in the forehead and I glared up at her instead of the mashed potatoes I’d been stabbing ruthlessly. “What?” I grumbled and she rolled her eyes taking my fork. Lance and his  _ girlfriend  _ were making out beside me and that officially ruined all of my appetite so I left running into Lotor on the way. 

“Keith. You seem troubled.”

“M’fine.”

“If you ever need anything I’m a great listener.”

I still didn’t trust Lotor but neither did Lance and one glance behind me I could see Lance watching with interest along with Pidge and Hunk. I nodded once and he seemed surprised motioning towards the door. He’d placed a hand in between my shoulder blades and walked me out.

  
  


“He’s not that bad Lance, he's actually really nice. Making sure my grades don’t slip and-”

“Making sure your  _ grades _ don’t slip! Are you serious?!”

My jaw clenched, “no, he’s a good person. He’s the only one who understands this-this crap happening to me!”

He squinted then glared, “here I thought that was me.”

“Well not everything is about you.”

“Obviously!” He snapped stepping into my space, “he should be focused on finding Hagar we don’t know what he’s up to, he’s using you Keith don’t be an idiot nd think-”

“And think what? Hmm? That someone cares about my problems, that they want to help me so I don’t hurt someone. Don't think that maybe, just maybe I’ve found someone who won't leave me!? Is that what I’m not supposed to think.”

He was silent looking hurt now like this was still about him somehow, “I care.” His voice was small his arms over his chest shoulders scrunched up as if he were trying to hide. “Do you Lance because it seems to me like lately all you care about are the girls and guys you’ve been toting around every corridor making out with.”

He didn’t reply looking like I’d hurt him more, I scoffed leaving to talk to Lotor again about Lance. It definitely wouldn’t be the first time.

  
  


In hindsight I should have trusted instincts…

Lotor had used me to get to Red and Green and Yellow. It took Blue and Black to save the three of them getting them back to us. We’d formed Voltron once again making it the third time this month alone. We were at unfair odds Hagar knew where we were and was able to send enemy after enemy to collect her prizes while Lotor had been moving in slowly. We’d won the battle at heavy loss. For example Lotor had died and not a lot of people were happy about that even after shown prof of what happened. 

We did however get away with it after showing all the proof. The question the council had started asking was if I was worthy of being a paladin of Voltron if I was so easily tricked it didn’t take much from the others excessive yelling that I was more than worthy but I doubted it myself.


	7. Chapter 7

\--Sixth year--

Lotor was dead, Zarkon was dead, it was my senior year of  Hogwarts, what I need, what I crave is for Haggar to willing turn herself over to the authorities or better yet rewind time and take away first year me’s potions pot and let someone else catch those eggs. Or hey maybe just kick my own ass to stay away from everyone and go hide in the bathroom with Merdle.

“I’m just really excited for it you know, Lance's mom is teaching a whole class this year about politics!” Hunk fist pumped and Pidge jumped excitedly, “I’ve taken most every other class so this is finally and probably the only way I could ever get to have a full schedule.”

“Where even is Lance, I haven’t seen him yet this year.” 

It was first day and Hunk had sat with us on the train but Lance hadn’t which was a huge deal because Hunk and Lance were connected at the hip. “Dude were you even listening, his mom is teaching one of our classes, that's awesome I think she’s half alteanian and half muggle. His dad is like full magic but split into three species it’s crazy man I wish he could come. He’s got this crazy amazing joke it goes like, uh, three muggle go to the store and see a wobbledarm, no wait is it a fornum?” Raising a brow I watch him try and retell the joke. It’s horrible and he gave away the punchline. 

“So Keith, what are you and Lance doing this year?” 

“Huh?”

Pidge shrugged, “it’s just first year you said you want him, then there was the end of fourth and then last year so so  _ so _ much jealousy and he kissed you, you guys going to date yet because I have a bet riding on this.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I’m curious what you’ve got to say mullet cause I did  _ technically  _ make the first move.” I frowned shoulders tensing. Pidge smirked, “Hey Hunk is that a bird, let's go look.” “yep mhmm, definitely should go look.”

“Pidge! Dammit Pidge we’re inside!” I hissed and she looked the other way walking away with Hunk, that little rat.

Hot breath ghosted over my neck and I shivered not moving from my spot. His hand gripped my hip before sliding up my back over my shoulder, his finger grazing over the scare on my cheek. “Mmm, we should talk more during the summers.”

I held back my shiver my eyes lidding slightly, “why, summers the only time we don’t argue.” He chuckled other hand on my hip. “Yeah but I’m sure we could do things that don’t involve much talking.”

“Bowling?”

“Close, there are definitely ba-”

“Lance! How have you been haven't heard from you all summer.”

Shiro and Allura have Lance sighing in my ear and pulling away, “good, I spent my summer with my mom, so many politics but hey I did a lot of traveling, made a lot of friends.”

The conversation took a turn from there about politics and Lance's mom.

I was partially relieved and also disappointed, fuck off Shiro you’ve already gone through school drama, jesus you married egotistical prick. God I hate that he’s already got this crap figured out. “Keith's been talking about you all summer, complaining more like.” I dropped my face into my hands. “He’s been beating himself up about you being right about Lotor but he had all of us fooled there for a while. It must have been those eyes of yours seeing through the lies.”

“Must’ve.” Lance said the grin obvious in his voice.

“We’ve got to get going before Coran comes out here and makes all of us embarrassed.”

“Bye!” Lance waved excitedly 

The hall was officially empty and I found myself swallowing as I turned to face Lance blocking himself from my blind spot by leaning against the wall. 

“Talking about lil’ ol me all summer huh.”

“No.”

“Shiro doesn’t lie.”

“Sometimes he takes the risk to embarass me.”

“And why would you talking about me be embarrassing Keith?”

“Well you're sort of an egotistical asshat so theres something to consider.

“Not really.”

“Have you met you?”

“Yep, I’m a delight. What were we talking about before?”

“Dinner, first year house sorting, we’re going to be late.”

He stood in front of me lazily his hair was longer and he had that summer tan again. He was reaching out to grab my tie and wrapped his fingers around the silk then grinned. “Well we aren't first years…”

“It’s called support.”

He took another step closing the remaining space and I found that covering my blind spot was a bad idea. Glancing down the hall I saw one root of escape I even made to go for it when two hands slapped against the wall arms like a cage keeping me in one place.

Making the mistake in my shock to look back at Lance I lost the ability to breath normally his eyes were sharp and focused on me nose brushing against mine. “Support them later.” He murmured eyes dancing around my face back and forth not sure what to focus on the most. 

I gulped and his eyes caught the movement lidding a bit with an accompanying smirk. “I-I think that's against the rules.” He chuckled leaning forward the warmth from it running over my lips. “Since when do you follow rules?”

He closed the distance and my hand grabbed his shirt pulling him closer his arms folding in to wrap around my neck that’s twice. Two years in a row we’ve kissed at the beginning of the year. No it won't last he’ll be hitting on everyone by next week I shouldn’t get my hopes up again.

His thigh slipped between mine taking the rest of my breath away my head falls back against the wall as his lips attack my neck. It’s actually a huge step up from last year. Wait no, no it’s not. I shouldn’t be letting him do this in the wide open hallway. When I said his name it was supposed to be in a commanding tone, one that would stop him but no, no that’s not what it sounded like at all and he thought it was funny how I was falling apart. A death grip on the back of his robe pulling him closer when I should be pushing him away. 

This is Pidges fault, it’s not really but I’m definitely blaming her.

He finally pulled back with a wet pop and smiled, “come on we’re going to be late.” I felt the whine literally building from my chest when he stepped back he had a huge grin on his face and gave a quick peck to my cheek then grabbed my tie and started pulling me down the hall. 

He grabbed more than a few peoples attention entering the cafeteria holding my tie like I was a dog and that was my leash. When he let go I stared after him for a moment because what the actual fuck. Then stumbled to my seat sitting with the rest of the sixth year gryffindors. Who had similar looks to Pidge. My head stayed down for the sorting time until the others came to sit at my table the other gryffindors moving on instinct to make room.

“So Keith did you get in a fight or something on your way here?” Pidge asked, Hunk looked over in genuine concern before his eyes lowered and a knowing look washed across his face so he turned back to his food no longer interested. Red was curled up on the table her head resting on blues back Yellow curled around them as green was playing down the table with the first years. 

“No?”

She hummed taking a scoop of pudding, “so that's a hickey for sure then.” I tensed my face heating. I picked up my spoon from the table trying to get a reflection off of it and managed enough to see a bright red hickey right below my jaw. I glared at Lance who sat beside me a smirk on his face as he grabbed a roll, uncaring of the shit he’s doing to me.

Hunk seemed genuinely interested now, a thought apparently occurring to him, “so are you dating or friends with benefits…?” I dropped my face in my hand for the second time today and let Lance answer. “Neither, unless Keith does something about it.” He said it so casually like my worlds stability wasn’t crumbling apart right now. “Why the fuck do  _ I _ have to do something about it?!” I hadn’t meant to snap it was a genuine question but I was moody.

He leaned over and smirked the closeness had me leaning back, “because I’ve already made two moves. It’s your turn. What do you want out of this year Keith?”

What do I want?

“I want…” I flash back of potions class had me looking away from Lance to glare at my food, “I want to be able to go one fucking school year without a fight, I want Haggar to turn herself in, and  _ i want _ people to stop playing fucking games with me.” My glare shot to Lance, “I want a normal school year for once in our miserable lives.”

His smirk was gone replaced by surprise the others were silent so I turned back to my meal and began eating again. Mostly picking at it now that I’d soured my own mood.

 

He did it again. The whole being with other people think after kissing like that. I rounded the corner after a harsh loose from the slytherins, going to stand in the bleacher staircase to wait for Pidge and the others and he was there with a guy heatedly touching and grabbing and going at each other. Impulsive rage has always been my strong suit so I went at it a bit. However words weren’t my strong suit so I’d essentially pulled Augustus from Lance and punched him in the jaw.

“Keith!”

Augustus groaned scampering to his feet and backing away with a hand on his cheek before taking off running.

“God dammit Keith, why did you do that?”

I stared at him a solid moment frowning a refusing to admit jealousy, “I just lost a game it his house, call it impulse.” His gaze relaxed to something unreadable, “I was going to call it jealousy.”

“Why the fuck would I be jealous, there's nothing here to be jealous of.”

His brow raised, “then it wouldn’t matter if I kissed other people right, let them touch me.”

My jaw clenched and unclenched, “I don’t care what you do Lance.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

Pidge skipped down the steps, “so, that means you gotta buy me butterbeer, ha!”

Hunk came down next smiling beside Shay. 

“Oh did someone say butterbeer!” Shay said excitedly.

“Yep Keith's buying!”

Little shit.

 

Lance's mom stopped me in the hallway one day on my way to Shiro's classroom for my free period. She had her robe and a very mom like wardrobe. Hunks always talking about how she’s a mom first a diplomat second. I don’t know how she looks so stressless when Lance alone gives me mountains worth of stress. More than school and Shiro combined. 

“Your Keith, yes? It doesn’t seem as if I have you in any of my classes which is unfortunate because I like to make myself familiar with all of Lance's friends. Pidge was over a few times during the summers Hunks has lived with us and yet I have yet to meet  _ you _ . Why is that?”

I blanch unsure of how to respond she homes at my open mouthed hesitance, “perhaps now would be the time.” She walked back in her classroom the door closing behind me when I entered. She sits at her desk and I stand in front of it feeling like a scolded child. “He talks about you all the time you know. So I’ve heard plenty enough to know the majority of the situation. So be honest with me and I swear on my duty as a teacher and a council woman I wont say a word to another soul. How is it you feel about my son?”

I’m still having trouble finding words so she folds her fingers together leaning forward with a warm smile, “he is very fond of you Keith I think-”

“I’m in love with him.” I pause the gulp eyes widening then closing tightly, “I mean, he’s, I, he’s just” sigh, “perfect yet not, like hes perfect for me, and I want, him, around me.” Oh my fucking god it’s like I never took an english class jesus that was hard to force out. All true though which is the terrifying part. 

She smiled the warmth spreading to her eyes. “Well I hope you find a way to get what you want Keith. However,” her face dropped and a chill went up my spine, “if anything happens to my son you’ll have hell to pay are we clear.”

I nod viciously then was dismissed. So I hurried to Shiro's room to panic and simply get laughed at.

 

I’d seen him several times around the castle after that doing exactly what he said he would with several people. All I could do was clench my fist and ignore it, right, right? This happened all year distant pining while he essentially got around, that asshole. 

However we didn’t get a single attack from Hagar which was...relieving yet unsettling at the same time. So it didn’t come as a surprise when she walked into the cafeteria at dinner time with several other dark witches and wizards and began casting deadly spells that had Red teleporting the seats and everyone on them away from the school while we fended her off. It was the last day. The last day of school and this witch had to go and ruin it. 

She conjured giant trolls from the very place she stood while fighting off Allura. When Voltron formed our familiars melded together to form something primal and dangerous  the five of us needing to stand back and as still as possible to control the fight. The connection was wobbly and I’ve no doubt that's Lances fault. Voltron attacked and animal of a multiple different colors when Haggar struck them with a particularly powerful spell they broke apart scattering around the room leaving the rest of us stumbling back being forced out of a bond. The nails on my hands grew as she approached. My skin turning purple while the others collected themselves I attacked when she lifted her wand. She shot several stone cracking spells that missed by a hair.

Landing near her I stood to attack and was back handed into the table sliding a few feet with it hearing a very bad, possibly dangerous crack. I heard the others casting while trying to get my feet back under me. When I stood Haggar was blocking off a multitude of spells with the swing of her wand while also lashing back with her own spells.

Lances reflexes were fast there wasn’t one spell that she sent that touched him not a scratch on him until her attacks were angled elsewhere and it’s obvious the more I think about it that yes Lance would definitely risk his life for Pidge or Hunk or anyone really, I didn’t think that I shouldn’t have been looking after his back while he looked after all of there's.

So when a spell was cast at Pidge and she was in the middle of her own with no room to react Lance was there taking the blow while she shot from in front of him her wand coming down by his side and shooting at Haggar with a hitting blow. Lance however looked bad. Falling forward on to Pidge.

When Pidge couldn’t get him to move my vision blacked out on the edges narrowing in on Haggar who seemed proud of herself then my vision went dark.

When I came to, Haggar was lying on the ground a knife in her side and claw marks across her body. She wasn’t exactly able to move much so snatching up her wand I broke it in half throwing the pieces at her body and turning to see the others around Lance Allura doing things while Pidge cast a spell but it was the blood they all knelt in that kept me in a fearful state of thinking he’s dead.

He better not be dead, oh my god his moms going to kill me.

Blue was whimpering and I felt Red’s presence like a whip telling me to take him to Lance cause she was to weak. So I obeyed cause anytime Red made a demand I was weak willed when it came to saying no. setting Blue beside Lance he curled up against his head whimpering. 

Lance was taken care of with the nurse nearby and multiple teachers were there to assist, the council coming to clean up and take prisoners along with the deceased. Blue was obviously doing his best to feed his life force to Lance long enough for us to keep him alive but it took a lot out of him so while Lance was sleeping I took care of Blue, Red helping as well.

It was in the middle of a bath that was really a tub filled with soap and water with a sponge while I cleaned Blue. He was fragil. Like his whole body was covered in one single bruise, Red usually stayed closest to him when he was really feeling the pain which let me no when to feed him his medicines. Rubbing genital circles of soap into the top of his head scratching his ears the way Lance says he likes. Rinsing him of I wrapped him in a towel holding him close to my chest while Red jumps in the water next with a splash.

“Here I thought Blue loved water.” I jumped turning to look at Lances bed, I sat at the foot of it on the floor using the bed beside it while he's been here. “Your awake!” He smiled tiredly, “I kept getting this sound in my head and the repeated word of ‘love’ now I’m wondering if Blue was talking about the bath or the person giving him one.”

I struggled to my knees letting Red play in the water and shuffled forward placing Blue gently on the bed between us. “He’s, um, fragile lately. Used up a lot of energy to save you.” Lance gently stroked Blues tiny head then smiled at me. 

The fears from before shooting through me again because he almost died, Lance nearly died. My fist gently hit his shoulder and he looked at it nudged back a bit and grunted, “what was that for.”

“I told you not to put yourself in danger like that.” He smiled sadly, “can’t help it, it’s instinct to protect my family.” My heart clenched and it took effort not to grab on and never let go. “She appreciates it you know. She’s been in here daily to make sure you’ve got the appropriate amount of medication and attention. Hunk has more trouble visiting but he comes as often as possible. So have Shiro and Allura. Your mom hasn’t left the school yet she’s waiting for you to wake up.” He hummed, “and you, lucky timing or...?” I glance over at the unmade bed and he looks too letting out a breath as if he couldn’t breath.

There was silence in the room all except for Reds excessive splashing in the water. I watched Lances hand on Blue rub gently behind his ear lolling him to sleep. Maybe I should go get Miss. McClain.

Flinching when cool fingers touched my cheek it shocked me enough to look up getting caught on Lances piercing oceanic depths. “I waited y’know. You were supposed to make the next move.” He murmured. I closed my eyes turning into his touch then grabbed his hand, “you don’t want me Lance trust me, I’m a freak, with anger issues, and zero impulse control.” He chuckled, “three of my favorite things about you.”

He squeezed my hand, “Keith.” taking a breath I look at him and he kisses me quick pulling back and smiling. Leaning forward I pull him back, I’m sure this one would have lasted longer if Red hadn’t teleported to the bed and shook water and soap everywhere. She yipped bouncing around the bed. I rolled my eyes getting a soaked body to teleport to my head dripping down my head like a cup of water dumped on me. “Red!”

More yipping.

“You overgrown chihuahua.” More yipping before she disappears, “she’s probably getting someone.” He grins and pecks my cheek again the leans back as Pidge stumbles into the room with a stick and hiking gear. “God dammit Red!” but it’s to late cause she’s already gone again. 

“Lance!” she drops the stick and runs over her bag jiggling with nose the whole time before grabbing him in a bear hug that had him groaning. “I’ll go get your mom Lance!” She drops the bag on the bed running out the door.

“Why the hiking stuff?”

“Herbs, she’s been studying medicine alot lately so she goes to hike in the woods for ingredients to replace in the potions classroom.” He nods slowly as Red appears with Hunk then disappears. Hunk has a knife in his hand and a potato. The same  thing happens that happened with Pidge times two when Allura and Shiro are brought next. Pidge comes back with his mom and shes profusely speaking in spanish I understood the word son and the rest was lost on me. She coddled him as he continued to say ‘mama’ to get her to calm down.

“Wow Keith, keep looking at him like that and we’ll think your in love with him or something.” There was a round of chuckles from the others and I shrugged. “Well your usually not wrong.” The chuckles stopped and Lance was smiling at me so I didn’t even care when they all blew up about it. Except Mrs. McClain she just kept smoothing down his hair giving me a knowing look.

**Author's Note:**

> Klance month September I'm starting and hopefully getting everything day in this month for the boys. I hope you enjoy the story I've never don't one like this before so tell me how it went. Stay tuned a chapter a day until next weeks ses


End file.
